el legado del clan haruno
by luxie-chan
Summary: 3 meses despues de que sasuke deja la aldea de konoha, sakura recibe una visita que tal vez cambie su vida y la de sus amigos. ¿que pasaria si sakura decide irse de konoha? ¿sasuke aceptara sus errores y regresara para ayudar a sus antiguos amigos?.
1. prologo

Hola, este es el primer fanfic que escribo y no c q les parezca el primer capi, Jeje. Xfavor escriban sus opiniones para ver si lo continúo o lo dejo.

**SUMARY: **3 meses después de que Sasuke deja la aldea de Konoha, Sakura recibe una visita que tal vez cambie su vida y las de sus amigos. ¿Qué pasará si Sakura decide irse de Konoha? ¿Sasuke aceptará sus errores y regresará para ayudar a sus antiguos amigos?

**DISCLAIMER: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, sino del gran kishimoto, aunque si lo fuera, haría que orochimaru muriera y Sasuke no se fuera de la aldea, pero se vale soñar, no? Jaja

INDICACIONES:

_Blabla _personajes piensan

"_**Blabla" **_ inner Sakura

-blabla- personajes hablan

-cambio de escena-

/flash back/

SIN MÁS NI MÁS MI HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

**EL LEGADO DEL CLAN HARUNO**

**Prólogo:**

Era una hermosa mañana en la gran aldea de Konoha, una chica pelirrosa va corriendo a la torre del Hokage, su nombre Sakura haruno, y mientras corre tiene una conversación con su inner y recuerda el sueño que tuvo

-¿_por qué crees que soñáramos lo que soñamos?- _mientras esquivaba a unos señores

**No lo sé, tal vez por las preocupaciones que tenemos desde que Sasuke-kun se fue, o tal vez sea…mmm**

- _¿Qué crees? Dilo, estoy esperando-_

**Nop, no se me ocurre nada**-gotita estilo anime

_-¿TANTO SUSPENSO PARA NADA? Mmmm, todavía tengo en mente ese sueño_

/flash back/

Estaba Sakura en el claro de un bosque, a la orilla de un lago, era de noche y casi no se distinguía nada. Cuando la pelirrosa ve que en el lago se forma una extraña chica de cabellos negros con rayos morados que le dijo

¿?- Tu eres Sakura haruno, ¿cierto?

Sakura- sí, soy yo, y ¿quién eres tú?

¿?-riéndose-no seas impaciente, que pronto me conocerás, sólo vengo a decirte que tú eres la última portadora del legado haruno, uno de los clanes actualmente extintos de la aldea de la luna, que es un gran poder, y, si tú quieres, yo te enseñaré a controlarlo y te enseñaré varias otras habilidades. Pero quiero que me des tu respuesta cuando nos volvamos a ver. Y Sakura, cuídate y no te preocupes. Nos veremos pronto.- la chica pronto comienza a desaparecer de la vista de Sakura, cuando ésta despierta.

/fin flash back/

-_ese sueño es muy raro, ¿no crees? ¿Qué significará?_

**No lo sé, pero de que es raro, es raro**

Cuando Sakura llega a la torre, toca la puerta y al escuchar un adelante entra

Sakura- ¿me mando llamar, tsunade-sama?

Tsunade- así es Sakura, te llegó este pergamino en la madrugada- se lo da a la chica

CONTINUARÁ…

¿Qué dirá el pergamino? ¿Quién es la misteriosa chica del sueño?

Tadáá, ¿Qué tal el prólogo? Xfavor comenten y espero que les esté gustando mi historia.

Si les gustó, díganmelo y el sábado intentaré subir el primer capi. Bueno, es todo x ahora, cuidense


	2. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí está el segundo cap de mi historia. Este capítulo está más largo q el anterior ya q se mete d lleno n el misterio de la chica dl sueño, ademas d q aparecen 2 nuevos personajes totalmente d mi invención, Jeje. Si les suena conocido el nombre d una s xq es el nombre d mi Nick, jajaja. Luego explicaré el xq.

**DISCLAIMER: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, sino del gran kishimoto.

SIN MÁS NI MÁS MI HISTORIA, QUE LA DISFRUTEN.

**EL LEGADO DEL CLAN HARUNO.**

**Chapter 1: La revelación**

_Sakura-¿me mandó llamar, tsunade sama?_

_Tsunade-así es Sakura, te llegó este pergamino en la madrugada-se lo da a la chica_

Sakura lo toma muy extrañada y se pregunta

_¿Un pergamino para mí? ¿De quién será?_

"**shaaa, sólo lo sabrás si lo abres"**

Así que lapelirrosa lo abre y empieza a leer, cada vez con más asombro lo que dice:

"Sakura sé que debe parecerte raro lo que está escrito aquí pero es mejor que sepas algo sobre ti.

Tú perteneces al clan Haruno, uno de los clanes más antiguos y poderosos de todo el mundo shinobi, pero que actualmente se encuentra extinto porque a través del tiempo, e igual que con otros clanes de los que sabrás más adelante, ha habido una serie de personas que han buscado el poder de los grandes clanes de todas las aldeas y uno de los principales es orochimaru, uno de los legendarios Sannin de la aldea de Konoha. El clan Haruno es, o era, originario de la aldea secreta de la luna. Y aparte de que ha sido uno de los más buscados clanes, sus miembros han perdido la pureza de su sangre y por esa razón sólo dos de los cuatro sobrevivientes han podido desarrollar el kekkei genkai del clan. Esas personas son tú y tu hermano mayor, y tal vez creas que esto es una locura, pues tus padres nunca tuvieron otro hijo aparte de ti, pero es la verdad. Te lo explicaría más a fondo pero hay otra cosa más urgente que esto: la muerte de tus padres. Tus padres no murieron en el viaje como te dijeron sino porque orochimaru los atrapó para saber todo sobre tu clan y sé que tus padres se negaron. Necesito tu respuesta sobre lo que te pedí en tu sueño así que te ruego que vayas a la salida de tu aldea apenas acabes de leer este pergamino. Nos veremos ahí.

Posdata: Si no te escribí algo más fue porque, aparte de que estaban presionándome, tenía flojera de escribir algo que bien te podemos decir en persona. Nos vemos después de esta línea.

Con cariño, Luxie."

Sakura no cabía en sí por la sorpresa de la información del pergamino y aun más el conocer la verdadera razón de la muerte de sus padres. Tsunade, al ver la cara de Sakura, le pregunta:

Tsunade- Sakura, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué dice el pergamino?

"**será mejor que no le digas nada, pues podría evitar tu salida para saber más sobre tu familia, ¿no?**

_Ok, ok, no le diré nada._

Sakura- si, tsunade-sama, estoy bien y no dice nada importante, sólo son saludos de… ¡de Ino, si, de Ino!- Sakura estaba muy nerviosa de vuelta a su casa, pues ella vivía sola desde los 8 años, pues a esa edad le habían dicho que sus padres habían muerto.

Al llegar a su casa decidió hacer caso de la posdata del pergamino, pero estaba muy extrañada por el "**te podemos**" pues en la firma sólo decía el nombre de una persona

_¿Luxie? ¿Quién será Luxie? _

"**no lo sé, pero si nos conoce será por algo, ¿no crees?**

_Tienes razón pero… aun así no me siento segura_

"**¿Y si es la chica del sueño? Además dijo que la serpiente de orochimaru es el responsable de la muerte de nuestros padres, ¿No sería mejor aceptar su propuesta y de paso, intentar averiguar sobre Sasuke-kun?**

_No lo había pensado pero… no lo sé, lo mejor será decidir cuando sea el momento_

**¡SHANNARO!**

Sakura salió de su casa para ir a la salida de Konoha para encontrarse con la persona del pergamino y sueño.

Al llegar al lugar observó la banca donde el amor de su vida la dejó tirada para unirse al asesino de sus padres, sin sentir la presencia de dos personas que, al verla, comenzaron a discutir. Una de ellas tenía el pelo morado (como el de anko), hasta los hombros y suelto con dos mechones a cada lado de sus ojos, estos eran color negro azabache, vestía una blusa de manga 3/4 color azul marino, unos shorts negros debajo de una falda hasta las rodillas color azul rey y un protector de frente en el brazo derecho. La otra joven tenía el cabello negro con rayos morados atado en una cola alta y fleco, el fleco le cubría casi todo el ojo derecho y por encima de un protector de frente, su único ojo visible daba a entender que ambos eran de color violeta brillante. Vestía una blusa color rojo (como la de tenten, pero en rojo) y sobre esta tenía una capa negra con capucha hasta el muslo, una falda gris oscuro unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, unos guantes (como los de Kakashi) negros y unas botas de tacón alto de cierre. Ambas chicas estaban observando atentamente lo que Sakura hacía y decía, hasta que una de ellas comenzó a hablar

¿?- ¿Ella es la chica que buscamos?-con tono de incredulidad

¿?- Si, es ella, reconocería esos ojos y ese cabello donde fuera-

¿?- ¡Pero si sólo es una niña de trece años! más te vale que sea ella, porque de lo contrario…- es interrumpida por la otra

¿?- Si, si, me arrepentiré, porque tu tiempo es muy valioso y bla, bla, bla. Deberías empezar a cambiar de discurso, casi nunca hablas, pero cuando lo haces… en serio que hartas con tantas amenazas, Shio.-Mientras habla, a la chica de nombre Shio, le empieza a salir una venita en la sien, y mientras su compañera habla, se le hace cada vez más grande a tal punto que le grita y Sakura al escuchar el grito, se alarma, saca un kunai y se acerca al árbol

Sakura- ¿Quién anda ahí? _Mejor dicho, quien me manda a venir a este lugar, me estoy poniendo sentimental_

Shio- Ya no tiene caso escondernos, lux, será mejor que bajemos.- ambas saltan y aterrizan ante la ojijade, que al ver a la joven de pelo negro, no puede evitar gritar de sorpresa. Al escuchar el grito, Shio le tapa la boca a la pelirrosa y la otra, de nombre luxiana, le hace un gesto de que se calle-Shh, nadie debe enterarse de que estamos aquí así que por favor tranquilízate y trata de no gritar, ¿sí?

_P-pero si es_

**¡No puede ser!**

Sakura asiente y Shio la suelta.

Sakura- ¿Quienes son ustedes y para qué querían verme?

Luxiana- Permítenos presentarnos: Mi nombre es luxiana, luxiana Hansburn. Kunoichi nivel jounin, mejor conocida por ti como…la chica misteriosa de tu sueño. Y mi compañera es Shio Uchiha

Shio- hmp- Al saber que Shio es una Uchiha Sakura se sorprende y observa con atención el parecido de la ojinegra con su ex compañero, Sasuke.

Sakura- sorprendida- ¿eres una Uchiha? Pero ¿Cómo?

Luxiana- jajaja, paciencia, luego te explicaré eso, porque no creo que la señorita no-te-metas-conmigo quiera hablar más de una frase completa- sonríe de manera burlona y le guiña un ojo a Sakura

Shio- No tientes tu suerte, Luxiana.

Luxiana- como sea, Sakura, si recuerdas la petición que te hice en tu sueño, dinos lo que decidas. Solo te diré que si vienes con nosotras aprenderás muchas cosas sobre ti y tu clan, además de que también conocerás la aldea a la que pertenecía tu clan y vive tu hermano. Y podrías llegar a ser muy fuerte y romperle la cara al asesino de tus padres. Pero si no vienes, es muy probable que tarde o temprano, ciertas personas te encuentren e intenten matarte o herir a tus amigos. Así que, ¿Qué dices?- lo dice con una sonrisa

**Acepta, acepta**

Sakura- b-bueno, yo….

CONTINUARÁ…

Aquí está el cap. Perdón por tardarme una semana, pero m surgió un imprevisto (me enferme, Jeje) Y muchas gracias x sus reviews, me han inspirado para seguir.

Trataré de actualizar pronto.

Cuídense, saludos.


	3. Chapter 2

Hola, sólo quería informarles q a partir de ahora actualizaré todos los fines de semana, xq es cuando mi inspiración está conmigo, Jeje. Aquí está la conti, que la disfruten.

**DISCLAIMER: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, sino del gran Kishimoto.

**EL LEGADO DEL CLAN HARUNO**

**Chapter 2: la decisión, una despedida dolorosa **

_Así que, ¿qué dices?-lo dice con una sonrisa_

"_**Acepta, acepta"**_

_Sakura- b-bueno, yo…_

Las dos jóvenes la veían, una impaciente y la otra… bueno la otra no tenía ninguna emoción en sus ojos.

Sakura-dando un suspiro- Yo… acepto ir con ustedes.

Luxiana al oír eso, no pudo contener un grito de la emoción y se lanzó sobre la pelirrosa para abrasarla diciendo algo parecido a-_sabía que dirías eso-_ y-_espera a que lo sepa tu hermano-_Shio sólo pudo negar con la cabeza y la apartó de Sakura diciendo

Shio- Ya déjala, lux ¿qué no ves que la asfixias?- A la pobre de Sakura ya le faltaba el aire y luxiana se separó de ella rápidamente riendo nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca

Luxiana-risa nerviosa- lo siento Sakura, me dejé llevar por la emoción del momento-

La ojijade se acerca a Shio y discreta y nerviosamente, pues los ojos de la pelimorada le recordaban demasiado a los de Sasuke, lo cual le provocaba un poco de melancolía, le pregunta

Sakura-¿me dejarían ir por mis cosas y despedirme, por favor?

Shio-hmp, está bien, pero no nos hagas esperar mucho.- Le habla fríamente

Luxiana- ne, Shio… ¿no vez que la estas asustando?-hmp

Sakura- _me recuerdan mucho a Sasuke-kun y a Naruto-_gotita estilo anime

"**Hai, demasiado parecidas, diría yo"**

Sakura decide mejor irse a su departamento para preparar todo para su viaje, pues se imaginaba que sería muy largo y como nunca había conocido la aldea de la luna… pues es mejor prepararse para todo.

"**No puedo creerlo, ¡de verdad aceptaste! ¡Shaaa!"**

_Si… no lo sé, ¿tú crees que hice bien shannaro?_

"**Claro que sí, es más, mejor nos apuramos ya quiero irme"**

_Está bien, está bien_

La niña comenzó a correr hasta que divisó su apartamento. Al llegar, sacó las llaves y entró, al prender las luces se podía apreciar un departamento sencillo pero muy bonito. De color blanco y con las paredes con varias pinturas, una lámpara en la sala, la cocina con lo necesario. Se dirigió a su habitación y comenzó a guardar sus armas ninja, su pijama y todo lo demás. Justo cuando iba a cerrar su cuarto, se quedó viendo la foto del equipo 7, sonriendo melancólicamente decidió llevársela para recordar su aldea. Cerró totalmente su departamento y se dirigió a la torre Hokage para hablar con la quinta sobre el mensaje y su decisión de marcharse.

Al principio, tsunade no quería dejarla ir, puesto que la niña le había pedido que la entrenara, pero al aclarar todo decidió dejarla ir con la condición de que regresara en secreto varios días para entrenarla. La ojijade aceptó y decidió, por último, visitar el puente en donde solía reunirse con su antiguo equipo.

Calma era lo que sentía en esos momentos. Aún no podía asimilar el hecho que se iba a ir de su querida aldea natal por cosas de su familia.

Sonriendo y recordando los momentos vividos hasta no hace mucho- sólo 3 meses atrás, y 1 de la partida de Naruto- se dio media vuelta y se despidió de sus recuerdos.

"**¿Vamos a despedirnos de los demás?"**

_No, sólo de Ino-cerda. Es la única a la que quiero decirle adiós en persona y no creo que Kakashi-sensei me extrañe, pues nunca me apreció como alumna._

"**querrás decir "nos" extrañe"**

_Como sea, vamos._

Llegó a la casa de la familia Yamanaka y llamó discretamente a Ino. La rubia, al ver a su, de nuevo, mejor amiga, no dudó ni un instante en bajar corriendo las escaleras. La recibe Sakura con un semblante muy triste e Ino se preocupa

Ino- Frentona, que…-es interrumpida por una pelirrosa que comienza a llorar al tiempo que la abraza diciendo

Sakura- sollozando- I-Ino, me voy, me voy de Konoha

Ino-sorprendida y triste-¡¿Qué tú qué? P-pero ¿Por qué?-se separan

Sakura- porque ya no quiero ser débil, y si me voy me volveré más fuerte. Ino siempre serás mi mejor amiga, y por eso quiero pedirte que cuando Naruto vuelva y pregunte por mí, le expliques mis razones para irme de aquí, al igual que les explicas también a los demás. Por favor, ¿lo harás?

Ino- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ, FRENTONA! Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Solo espero que no tardes en volver, eh

Sakura_-ni siquiera se me ocurrió pero…no quiero destruir sus esperanzas_ Claro que no. Ino, ya debo irme_._

Ino- si, supongo que esto es el adiós, Sakura.-

A la distancia, Sakura observa a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos y considerando esa despedida como la más triste, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sufrir por el camino elegido? ¿Sasuke habría pasado por lo mismo que ella al cortar sus lazos? Probablemente no, pues eso se lo había dejado bien claro al dejarla tirada sin importarle nada y tenía la certeza que si se lo encontraba alguna vez- pues eso no era posible ¿no?- sabía que a su compañero le valdría. Ni siquiera él o sus amigos y compañeros shinobis sabían lo que ella había sufrido, ni la muerte de sus padres. Sólo el tercero y los consejeros lo sabían y ni siquiera le dijeron la verdad.

Miró al cielo y vio que ya estaba amaneciendo

_Mejor nos apuramos, ¿no crees?_

"**¡SHANNARO!"**

Continuara….

Perdón por la tardanza, pero no tenía tiempo, Jeje.

Supongo que para Sakura esa despedida es la más dolorosa, pues no sabe si regresará algún día y un nuevo camino se abre para ella.

Xfavor dejen reviews

Saludos, nos leemos después.


	4. Chapter 3

Hola! Aquí está la conti. En realidad Shio no es mía, sino de una amiga con la que planee el fic, Jeje.

Este cap se lo dedico a ella ¡espero que te guste, Naomi!

Y muchas gracias también a los que me dejaron reviews.

**DISCLAIMER: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, sino del gran kishimoto

SIN MÁS MI HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN.

**EL LEGADO DEL CLAN HARUNO**

**Chapter 3: El viaje, una batalla inesperada parte 1**

_Miró al cielo y vio que ya estaba amaneciendo_

_Mejor nos apuramos, ¿no crees?_

"_**! SHANNARO!"**_

Mientras la ojijade se dirigía a la salida de Konoha, Shio y luxiana la esperaban y hablaban, bueno Shio en realidad soltaba el tan utilizado monosílabo marca Uchiha

-ne Shio ¿no crees que deberíamos decirle a lord Lunekage que la misión está saliendo bien y que en una semana llegaremos a la aldea?

-Hmp

-¿Segura? Mejor hay que avisarle, no quiero tener problemas con Hiroto sobre su hermana, y ya sabes cómo se pone si no le avisamos el tiempo en el que vamos a llegar

-Hmp

-Shio

-¿Hmp?

- ¡¿QUIERES CONTESTARME CON AL MENOS UNA MALDITA PALABRA?

-Hmp

-Ash, mira, señorita no-me-importa-lo-que-digas, si sigues por ese camino te vas a amargar… o espera ¡ya eres una amargada!- Lo dice totalmente hastiada y es que quien no, pues para poder adivinar lo que quiere decir cada _hmp_ cualquiera se harta- y más cuando tu compañera muestra siempre esa actitud de _no me importa nada pues soy una Uchiha _– Luxiana, por primera vez se pregunta si hubo alguna vez un Uchiha que tuviera un vocabulario más extenso, aunque estaba EL pero igual hablaba menos que una persona común. Y hablando de EL, ¿cómo reaccionaría si se enterara de que Shio está con ella?

_Y pensar que ya pasó un año desde que nos vimos por última vez ¿cómo estarás, niisan?-_estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Sakura había llegado y Shio le hablaba

-Luxiana, hey, lux. Tierra llamando a luxiana…-al ver que su amiga sigue en su mundo, le sale una venita en la frente, ¿no quería ella que hablara? Y cuando decide hablarle, la idiota se queda en su mundo, ¡Cómo le hartaba que la ignorara segundos despues de fastidiarla!-¡LUXIANA, CON UN CARAJO, TE ESTOY HABLANDO!-

-¿eh? Perdón, estaba…- interrumpida

-Sí, sí, eso no importa. Ya llegó la niña así que ya vámonos- Sakura observa atentamente a las dos jóvenes que, como siempre desde que las conoció, dan a conocer sus respectivas formas de ser, sobre todo luxiana pues ¿Qué chica de 18 años se comportaba como una niña y, en un segundo, cambiaba de personalidad de extrovertida a tímida? Y tenía que reconocer que era un poco hartante que esas dos se pelearan cada segundo…aunque eso la ponía nostálgica, pues así se comportaban sasuke y Naruto.

Las tres chicas seguían corriendo por esa callecita hasta que divisaron el portón de la entrada de la aldea de Konoha. Al salir, Shio, quien iba al frente se paró y, al ver esa acción, Luxiana y Sakura se pararon igual.

-Muy bien, ya que salimos, aclararemos nuestra situación- mirada confusa por parte de las otras dos-Sakura, a partir de ahora, el camino a nuestra aldea es peligroso y cabe la posibilidad de que tengamos que luchar y si sucede eso, será más fácil para luxiana y para mí que te quedes atrás y no interfieras.

-demo, ¿porqué habría peleas, por el camino?

-porque hay personas que querrán hacerse con el control de tu legado. Y nuestra misión es protegerte y llevarte con tu hermano, por eso tendremos que luchar.

"**Y una de esas personas sería orochimaru, ¿no?"**

_Hai, si fue capaz de matar a nuestros padres para encontrarme, no dejará que conozca mi legado_

"**¡SHAAAA! ¡Esto es taaan emocionante!**

_Tienes razón_

-Y por eso no quieren que yo intervenga, ¿cierto? Para que no peligre

-Eres rápida de mente, ¿verdad? Mmm, creo que este viaje será más divertido de lo que pensé.

-Hmp, mejor ya nos ponemos en camino

-¡HAI!-contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo. Y así, se internaron en el bosque, cada una de ellas metidas en sus pensamientos.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Mientras, en otro lugar, tres personas con capas negras y nubes rojas tenían una reunión sobre un asunto muy importante

-¿Estás seguro de que esta información es correcta?- Preguntaba un hombre de pelo naranja y la cara llena de lo que parecían piercings.

-Seguro, ya sabes que mis fuentes son confiables- Le respondía otro hombre, sólo que este parecía una planta de color blanco y negro.

-Pues entonces ¿qué haremos, pein?- Preguntó un tercer hombre con el pelo gris o blanco y ojos violeta.

El hombre pelianaranjado, de nombre Pein, formó una maliciosa sonrisa y les dijo a ambos

-es obvio, hidan, Zetsu, mañana atacarán a esas niñas y las traerán, pero no quiero que se les diga algo a los demás. Sólo irán Deidara, sasori y ustedes dos. ¿Quedó claro?

-¡Hai!- Contestan ambos al mismo tiempo y se retiran. Pein se quedó solo pensando en que sólo necesitaba 10 piezas muy importantes para lograr sus objetivos

_-Pronto, muy pronto nuestros planes resultarán tal y como planeamos._

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Las tres jóvenes iban saltando por los árboles. Luxiana mostraba un entusiasmo sorprendente al saltar, Sakura y ella se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas. Shio sólo escuchaba y hablaba cuando le preguntaban algo. Sakura se sorprendía de que, a pesar de ser una Uchiha y de tener un orgullo y ego enormes -como todo Uchiha- se llevaba bien con su compañera y, quitando las peleas, tenía la sensación de que Shio apreciaba a lux y a ella la veía como una buena compañera de viaje.

-Em, luxiana, ¿en qué consiste mi kekkei genkai?

-mmm-poniendo cara pensativa- la verdad tengo planeado explicártelo cuando estemos en la aldea de la luna. Y hablando de la aldea… sé que te sentirás a gusto en seguida cuando lleguemos.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

-hmp, tiene algo muy especial… es una sensación de que perteneces a un lugar, de que tienes un hogar y alguien que sabes que te está esperando

- Y Shio lo sabe de primera mano porque ella nació en tu aldea, pero cuando pasó la masacre del clan Uchiha, estuvo vagando decidida a vengarse, hasta que la conocí a la edad de 8 años. La guié a mi aldea y desde entonces vive ahí y formamos equipo con mi mejor amigo. De hecho, quiero que lo conozcas, te va a agradar enseguida. Es un baka y todo, pero es genial, siempre te levanta el ánimo y siempre está ahí cuando lo necesitas

- Y ese pedazo de inútil y luxiana son muy unidos. Así que no te sorprenda que si luxiana es irritante e hiperactiva, ese idiota lo sea mil veces más- con una sonrisa arrogante.

Sakura, en ese momento, supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. Se sentía querida y apreciada - llámenla loca- pero cuando Sasuke todavía estaba con ellos, siempre se sintió fuera de lugar e inútil porque su maestro nunca le puso atención y prefería a sus dos alumnos, uno de sus compañeros de equipo siempre la despreciaba y le hacía ver que era una molestia y el otro, a pesar de apoyarla, la hacía sentir inferior por ser mejor que ella. En cambio, apenas las conoció a ellas y sintió que ese era su lugar, que era alguien importante y -aunque sus padres la querían- nunca se sintió parte de una familia tan unida como en esos instantes.

Luxiana, por otra parte, se sentía muy feliz de conocer a la hermana menor de Hiroto. Siempre quiso conocerla y a pesar de que los tíos de ellos decían que la niña no tenía la línea sucesora del clan, como su hermano, tenía la corazonada de que esa niña era especial y que no importaba lo que esa pareja decía, Sakura sí tenía el kekkei genkai, sólo que como le ocultaron lo de su clan y en la aldea de la hoja no se sabía nada de eso, no le pondrían interés y ni siquiera se molestarían en explicárselo. Sonrió, si, esa niña la ayudaría a cumplir uno de sus sueños más anhelados, podía percibir su aura y sin ofender a Hiroto, pero su hermana tenía su kekkei genkai mucho más desarrollado que su hermano.

Shio, al mismo tiempo, se alegraba de -también- conocer a la hermana menor del líder del escuadrón de ataque. Ella compartía el mismo sueño de luxiana desde que esta se lo contó y tenía una nueva meta: Cumplir ese sueño junto con luxiana y sus demás compañeros de la aldea de la luna.

Agobiada por tanto silencio, lux decidió iniciar una nueva conversación.

- Shio, Sakura, ¿No creen que deberíamos acampar por aquí? Ya casi se pone el sol y no me gustaría estar agotada si tenemos una batalla.- Deteniéndose y bajándose al suelo de un salto.

-Hmp, supongo que tienes razón- Bajando ella y Sakura también del árbol. –Este lugar es perfecto para dormir. Mañana continuaremos el viaje-

Se habían detenido en un claro del bosque y ya habían pasado el valle del fin media hora antes. Las tres habían armado ya sus tiendas de campaña y apenas iban a prender una fogata. Luxiana estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, Shio estaba acomodando las ramitas para la fogata y Sakura terminaba su tienda de campaña

De pronto, Luxiana se para y comienza a ponerse nerviosa, miraba para todos lados como buscando algo bajo la mirada extrañada de las otras dos y saca un kunai de su estuche apuntando delante de la fogata, al frente de sus compañeras. Shio le iba a preguntar algo cuando ella y Sakura sienten 4 chakras muy fuertes de esa dirección.

Instintivamente, Shio imita la acción de su amiga y se pone en posición de defensa, Y Sakura se hace a un lado y hacia atrás.

Luxiana sólo pregunta con una voz muy fría y cortante diciendo- Quienes quiera que sean, más les vale que se vallan si no quieren una muerte lenta y dolorosa-

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren qué palabras tan valientes saliendo de la boca de una niña- Dijo burlonamente un hombre rubio de ojos azules saliendo de las sombras y Shio sólo dice con desprecio – Akatsuki-

- Mmmm, no sabía que fuéramos famosos, pero, será mejor que dejemos de hablar y pasemos a la acción- cuando termina de decir eso, salen otros tres hombres al mismo tiempo que Shio dice lo suficientemente alto como para que todos la escuchen- Hmp, parece que al fin nos divertiremos, lux- y ambas se lanzan contra los cuatro hombres

CONTINUARÁ…

Perdón por la tardanza, pero estuve muy ocupada y además no podía entrar a internet.

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció el cap? Traté de hacerlo más largo y finalmente introduje a otro enemigo: Akatsuki.

Por favor dejen reviews.

Trataré de actualizar la próxima semana y espero que les siga gustando.

Cuídense.

Saludos.


	5. Chapter 4

Hola! Aquí está la conti. Perdón por la tardanza, pero estoy en época de exámenes y tengo una presentación de danza, por lo que casi no tuve tiempo. Jeje

En este cap habrá algo de acción, pero la verdad no soy muy buena narrando las batallas, espero que me disculpen.

Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, de verdad eso es un gran apoyo. Espero que les guste el cap.

**DISCLAIMER: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, sino del gran kishimoto

SIN MÁS MI HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN.

**EL LEGADO DEL CLAN HARUNO**

Chapter 4: El viaje, una batalla inesperada parte 2

_Hmp, parece que al fin nos divertiremos, lux- Y ambas se lanzan contra los cuatro hombres_

El rubio, de nombre Deidara, y otro tipo al cual no se le ve la cara por culpa de un sombrero, se van por luxiana, mientras que Hidan y Zetsu atacan a Shio.

Deidara utiliza unas arañas explosivas para aturdir a luxiana, mientras le lanza unos kunai. Luxiana retrocede por las arañas y desvía los kunai que se dirigían hacia ella, aunque sólo está interesada en defenderse.

Mientras tanto Shio se las ve contra hidan, el cual no le da tregua al atacarla constantemente con su guardaña intentando obtener sangre de Shio para su técnica. Shio esquiva, pero no puede atacar. Por lo que decide activar su sharingan para tener al menos una oportunidad, pues ella sí que quiere acabarlos.

Al cabo de un rato, luxiana piensa- _maldición, si tan solo supiera quien es el otro Akatsuki, podría atacarles sin temor. Aunque… ¡lo tengo! Si ese tipo rubio sólo ataca a larga distancia eso significa que podría sustituirme con un clon y atacarlo por atrás. Mmmm, no sé si funcione pero vale la pena intentarlo-_

Tan entretenida estaba con sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta de que dos bombas estaban enfrente de ella hasta que éstas explotan y la lanzan contra un árbol. Es tanta la fuerza que el golpe la deja inconsciente, cosa que Deidara aprovecha para darle el golpe definitivo- Jajajajaja, tal parece que es tiempo de mandarte al otro mundo, lo que es una lástima porque eres muy bonita. En fin ¡Muere!-

Estaba a punto de enterrarle un kunai cuando siente una mano detener su brazo y cuando voltea sólo siente un puño en su cara y el impacto contra el suelo. Cuando abre los ojos mira con asombro a la joven que debería estar inconsciente y sólo atina a decir

- p-pero ¿Cómo? Si tú…- al voltear a ver al árbol observa que la chica de ahí desaparece, pero no como un clon, sino que se desvanece.

Luxiana lo mira de pie cerca de él y le dice- ¿en serio me ves como una estúpida? Vaya, eso no es novedad para mí, pero ese no es el tema, aunque como me caes bien te diré como escapé: la verdad es que nunca luchaste conmigo, sino con uno de mis clones de ilusión. Jeje, perdón por eso. En fin, será mejor acabarte- pero justo cuando iba a acabar con él, un grito de Shio le advierte un ataque a la espalda

- ¡luxiana, atrás de ti!

-¡¿N-nani?- saltando hacia atrás, -¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?- enfrente de ella hay algo parecido a un ser humano pero con hilos de chakra que llevan hacia el otro Akatsuki el cual se quita el sombrero y se ve que es un joven pelirrojo que controla la marioneta. Luxiana, al verle la cara, sólo atina a chasquear la lengua y sacar un kunai muy extraño, pues tenía unas tonalidades entre lila y rosa y brillaba.

Voltea a ver a Shio y ésta la ve a los ojos, por lo que Shio comienza a hacer sellos y exclama- ¡Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu!- y de su boca sale una gran bola de fuego que hace que Zetsu e hidan retrocedan y tengan que retirarse hacia la laguna que había por ahí.

Hidan sigue intentando golpear a Shio con su guardaña, pero esta esquiva todos sus golpes y responde con taijutsu, aunque comienza a acorralarla esquivando y haciendo que retroceda, por lo que Shio vuelve a ver a luxiana

- Hmp, luxiana…- la voltea a ver con cara de fastidio mientras luxiana intenta destruir la marioneta con el kunai raro que tiene.

- Lo siento Shio, yo también estoy ocupada con, con…-se para y se lleva un dedo a la barbilla en pose pensativa y todos la voltean a ver con cara rara, la ojimorada señala al pelirrojo y…-emmm, ¿Cómo te llamas?- caída estilo anime por parte de los demás y meneo de cabeza de Shio- ¿Qué?, sólo quiero saber su nombre – tono de niña inocente – en fin, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- sasori, y te recomiendo que te concentres en la bata…- nada más se escucha un crac, y su marioneta se parte en dos por culpa del kunai raro y todos la vuelven a ver con cara de _what?_

Y luxiana vuelve a utilizar el tono de niña inocente- ¿Qué? Sasori-san me dijo que me concentrara en la batalla, el se distrajo y no fue mi culpa lo de la marioneta, así que no me regañes, Shio.- gotita etilo anime por parte de Sakura y otra negación de Shio.

Los Akatsuki retroceden al ver que Deidara está inconsciente y sasori está en estado de shock, y deciden retirarse, no sin antes que Zetsu le lance una mirada a Sakura y le diga- algún día te atraparemos. A ti y a tus amigas- Levanta a Deidara y se va con hidan y un sasori aún shoqueado.

Cuando se van, luxiana se deja caer, Shio se recarga en un árbol y Sakura se vuelve a acercar a la fogata mirándolas con cara de asombro _–esas dos son sorprendentes, sobretodo luxiana. Siento que ni siquiera lucharon con su verdadero poder ni aún en una batalla contra Akatsuki, en serio que ellas tienen un nivel de batalla impresionante._

"**concuerdo contigo, pero ¿notaste que Shio-san quería en serio matar a esos tipos mientras que luxiana-san sólo quería defenderse? Era como si ella conociera a alguien y no quisiera matar a ese alguien"**

_Cierto, y pareciera como si, cuando ese tipo pelirrojo se quitara el sombrero, ella se aliviara de ver que era alguien a quien no conociera y decidiera acabar con ellos_

_¿Por qué será?_

"**Mmmm, no tengo ni la menor idea, pero será mejor irnos a dormir, ¿no?"**

_Hai_

Todas se van a dormir, aunque Sakura nota que luxiana no se mete a su tienda, sino que se apoya contra el árbol con el que chocó su clon en la batalla contra Deidara, y se quedó viendo la luna en el cielo con un aire melancólico. Pero decidió no tomarle importancia y se metió a la suya.

Ya dentro de su bolsa de dormir, se atrevió a preguntarse ¿porqué hacía esto? Porque quería averiguar más de sí misma y por probarle a toda su aldea –en especial a sus ex compañeros- que ella podía llegar a ser una de las mejores kunoichis del mundo ninja. Y aunque no sabía quien la iba a entrenar, estaba segura de que daría lo mejor de sí misma.

¡Lo mejor de todo es que pertenecía a un clan antiguo! Eso era definitivamente lo mejor que le haya pasado a sus 13 años y ¿había algo mejor que eso? Lo dudaba.

Mientras tanto, Shio estaba un poco preocupada por la actitud de su compañera, aunque no lo demostraba.

Despues de todo, ella le dio un hogar, a pesar de que aún tenía la idea de vengarse de su…. ¿acaso ese maldito asesino merecía que lo conociera como familiar suyo? ¡Antes muerta que reconocerlo como tal!

Ya había sufrido bastante y- a pesar de no conocer a los padres de luxiana- estaba segura de que su amiga tenía una familia muy buena, porque era obvio, eso lo podía ver en la actitud de luxiana: sus padres la amaban.

Eso era lo que la ponía celosa de ella, sí, lo admitía, estaba celosa de luxiana por tener una familia, no como ella que tuvo que descubrir que sus padres habían muerto junto con todo su clan por parte de uno de sus primos y vagar por ahí a la edad de 7 años hasta que la conoció.

Pero lo que sí la extrañó fue que luxiana llamó con respeto a uno de los akatsukis y lo que es peor: ¡Nunca la vio interesada en acabar con ellos! Eso apoyaba su teoría de que a luxiana le pasaba algo raro.

Así que salió de su tienda y buscó con la mirada una cabellera negra con unos mechones morados, así estuvo por 15 minutos hasta que se le ocurrió buscar en los árboles hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Sigilosamente se subió del lado contrario y se dedicó a escuchar lo que su amiga decía, pero…

-¿Preocupada por mí, Shio?- Luxiana estaba con los ojos cerrados y de espaldas a Shio. Pero no por eso evitó formar una sonrisa burlona, de esas que tanto sacaban de sus casillas a Shio.

-Hmp, eso quisieras, _aún me sorprende la forma en la que localiza las cosas,_ así que no sueñes con que me preocupo por ti

-Jajaja, muy graciosa, amargada. Todo mundo sabe que soy tu mejor amiga. Vamos, admítelo, tu vida sería más aburrida de lo que ya es sin mí y sin el baka.

Shio empezaba a desesperarse y le salió una venita en la frente, de nuevo. Y así era su vida desde que comenzó a vivir en la aldea de la luna: quince venas en la frente al día, seis o siete intentos de homicidio a la semana, y diez visitas al maestro de yoga de la aldea al mes.

¿Es que era tan divertido para sus compañeros de equipo el arriesgarse a morir por un chidori? Porque era consciente de que cuando llegaran, su tortura no terminaría, no, al contrario, se duplicaría y tendría que ir preparando algo para sacar sus instintos homicidas y no cometer el error de tratar de hacerle algo a su amiga, porque si no, la que iba a necesitar un ataúd seria ella y no luxiana.

-Hmp

-que si

-hmp

-o cielos, aquí vamos de nuevo con tus monosílabos, tsk, ¿sabes algo? Mejor, en vez de traducir tus monosílabos, te compraré un diccionario, al menos así te darás cuenta de que existe toooodo un maravilloso mundo de palabras.

-Luxiana, me estoy desesperando….

- Y eso me debe importar porque…

- Hmp, si supieras las ganas que tengo de partirte el…- es interrumpida por un grito que venía del campamento. Alarmadas ambas sólo atinan a mirarse a los ojos y tener el mismo pensamiento: _-¡Sakura!-_

Así que saltan y cuando llegan ven que Sakura tiene una herida en su brazo y que hay un jaguar del tamaño un poco más grande de lo normal que está gruñendo peligrosamente y que al ver a luxiana y a Shio, se les lanza encima al mismo tiempo que abre el hocico y deja ver sus colmillos afilados…

CONTINUARÁ…

Perdón, perdón, mil veces perdón por la tardanza.

La verdad no creí que me tardaría tanto, pero estuve muy ocupada con la escuela y por las fiestas de día de muertos y halloween.

La verdad es que este cap está muy corto por lo mismo, aparte de que casi no tenía inspiración, pero prometo que el próximo será más largo y se explicarán muchas cosas. Pero, aparte de eso, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?

Espero que les haya gustado y trataré de mejorar un poco para narrar las batallas (es que no se me da mucho eso, Jeje)

Por favor, pongan reviews, estaré muy agradecida

Nos leemos despues,

Saludos.


	6. Chapter 5

Mil perdones por la tardanza, me avergüenzo de mi descuido, pero la escuela quita mucho tiempo y mi mamá ya me reduce el tiempo en la computadora.

Me alegra ver que les guste mi historia y espero seguir así hasta acabarla. En este capítulo, así como en los próximos, se conocerá más sobre la aldea de la luna, pues es importante para entender lo siguiente.

Las historias, los personajes, así como el nombre del kage de esa aldea son invención mía, pues no sé mucho sobre esta aldea.

Espero que les guste el cap.

**DISCLAIMER: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, sino del gran kishimoto

SIN MÁS MI HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN.

**EL LEGADO DEL CLAN HARUNO**

CHAPTER 5: HISTORIA ANTIGUA PARTE 1: EL NACIMIENTO DE UNA ALDEA

_Así que saltan y cuando llegan ven que Sakura tiene una herida en su brazo y que hay un jaguar del tamaño un poco más grande de lo normal que está gruñendo peligrosamente y que al ver a luxiana y a Shio, se les lanza encima al mismo tiempo que abre el hocico y deja ver sus colmillos afilados…_

Un tic se posaba en la ceja visible de luxiana, al mismo tiempo que le salía una venita en su frente y mantenía cerrados los ojos. Shio se limitaba a tratar de mantener una actitud de indiferencia, aunque cada vez le resultaba más difícil contener unas pequeñas risitas burlonas y Sakura se mantenía observando y disimulando su risa.

-N-no se qué le ven de gracioso así que… ¡¿Porqué no dejan de reírse?- Si quieren saber lo que pasó volvamos a exactamente…dos minutos atrás:

/ FLASH BACK/

_Hay un jaguar del tamaño un poco más grande de lo normal que está gruñendo peligrosamente y que al ver a luxiana y a Shio, se les lanza encima al mismo tiempo que abre el hocico y deja ver sus colmillos afilados._

_Shio, al ver al tremendo animalote que se les acercaba velozmente, salta y se sitúa a un lado de Sakura. _

_No ocurre lo mismo con luxiana, pues no logra reaccionar a tiempo y el jaguar se le abalanza y se para en dos patas apoyándose en los hombros de la ojilila y restregándose en un saludo cariñoso, pero como el animal pesa mucho y luxiana está de espaldas al lago- sin mencionar el impacto del saludo- se resbala y cae de espaldas en el agua._

_Sakura y Shio se acercan preocupadas al lago tratando de visualizar a su amiga, hasta que ven una silueta sospechosa se acercaba al claro y era iluminada por la luz que se colaba por los arboles, mientras las otras dos se preparaban, pero lo que vieron las hizo tirar sus armas y cambiar sus caras amenazadoras por una expresión de burla y diversión pues la silueta era la de luxiana solo que… estaba toda llena de algas, chorreando agua y lodo, sobre su cabeza una hoja de planta acuática, sobre la hoja una rana y en su mano derecha sostenía un pez retorciéndose…_

_/_ FIN FLASH BACK/

"**jajaja, deberías haber visto tu cara, luxiana, jajaja"**

_-no te burles, no es…- _la vuelve a mirar- _a quien engaño se ve muy graciosa, _jajajajajaja_- _finalmente la pelirrosa cambia sus risitas por carcajadas, Shio, por el contrario, seguía reteniendo sus risas, aunque no podía evitar que se le escaparan algunas lo suficientemente altas como para que luxiana la mirara entre extrañada y avergonzada.

El enorme felino también miraba a la pelinegra, pero rápidamente fijó su vista en el pez al mismo tiempo en el que se relamía y se acercaba lentamente.

Al notarlo, Sakura y Shio dejaron de reírse y burlarse –respectivamente- y se concentraron en la joven y el animal. El jaguar estaba junto a luxiana y la miraba suplicante mientras dejaba salir un pequeño rugido.

Luxiana se ríe y le dice:

-Al menos alguien le saca provecho a mi vergüenza, ¿no es cierto, Sumisuki?- Terminado de decirle eso, le lanza el pez-ya muerto- y Sumisuki se lo come de un solo bocado, al terminar, desaparece en una nube de humo.

- Así que ¿el gato era una invocación?- luxiana asiente- es decir que… ¡¿el animal que me hirió era tuyo?- Luxiana da un paso hacia atrás por precaución y le dice

- emmm ¿sí?, Jeje, perdón que te haya lastimado pero ella no confía en casi nadie más que en mí y personas que ella conozca, y como eres desconocida para ella, pues…- Hablaba con un nerviosismo muy mal disimulado.

"**y yo soy un fantasma de ultratumba que dominará al mundo, muajajaja, SHANNARO"**

_-shannaro… deja de jugar._

- Hmp, luxiana ¿no le habías dicho a Sumisuki que atacara a Sakura para medir su nivel en su kekkei genkai?

- ¡¿N-NANI?

"**¡SHANNARO! ¡Yo la mato!"**

-No me ayudes Shio,-Traga saliva al ver la mirada asesina de Sakura- ¿q-qué no ves que me refería a cuando ya lo supiera todo?

-Hmp, que yo sepa tú nunca especificaste ¿o me equivoco?

-Te odio….- lo dice mientras fulmina a la Uchiha con la mirada, Shio empieza a ponerse nerviosa por dentro y decide crear una distracción para salvar su pellejo mientras se pregunta si existe alguien capaz de sobrevivir a la mirada de su amiga, pues ni siquiera ella, una Uchiha, pudo quitarse las pesadillas que le provocó la mirada de la ojilila por dos semanas enteras la primera vez que la conoció, así que le pregunta cambiando de tema, eso sí, sin perder su imagen de nadie-me-importa-mas-que-yo.

-Hmp, ¿Dónde está la pomada para heridas profundas?

-en la bolsa azul junto a mi mochila, ¿por qué…?- mira a Sakura y ésta la mira como diciéndole "mi herida, ¿recuerdas?"- Claro, ya lo sabía- nótese el sarcasmo

Negación por parte de la pelimorada.

Ya tratada la herida de la ojijade, las tres se sumen en un silencio sofocante, por lo que Sakura decide iniciar una conversación a fin de averiguar más cosas sobre su futuro hogar.

-Tengo una duda- con esta frase capta la atención de las otras dos- Bueno, ustedes dicen que yo soy de la aldea de la luna y que hacia allá nos dirigimos, pero… ¿no se supone que hace muchos años, en la primera gran guerra shinobi, esa aldea desapareció cuando la aldea del rayo la destruyó?

-Hmp, yo no sé de historia, así que no me mires a mí.

-Bueno, bueno, pero no te pongas así, Shio, que no tiene nada de malo ser curiosa. Además, ¿cómo iba ella a saber que tú no sabías nada?

-Hmp

-Sabes algunas personas tenemos un vocabulario muy extenso, así que te daré un consejo: ¡METETE A UNA ESCUELA DE LENGUAJE!

-Hmp

- Esto… ¿Quién me iba a explicar sobre la aldea?- Sakura estaba un poco nerviosa, pues aún no se acostumbraba a que sus nuevas compañeras se pelearan seguido. Al interrumpir, luxiana recobró un poco la compostura y Shio se calmó otro poco.

- Bueno, como no me gusta confundir a las personas iremos por el principio de la historia de la aldea de la luna: Lo primero que debes saber es que la aldea de la luna era muy famosa por sus shinobis, que no eran simples shinobis, no, eran lo que nosotros llamamos guerreros-guardianes. Estos guerreros eran muy especiales porque siempre pertenecían a algún animal de los existentes en el mundo, y- a su vez- los animales pertenecen a los 13 elementos naturales, los cuales siempre tienen un animal representante o "puro" de ese elemento.

"El suceso que dio origen a nuestra aldea es quizá el más interesante de todos los surgimientos de otras aldeas pues cuenta la historia que hace muchos años, cuando las grandes bestias aún habitaban el mundo y el biju de 10 colas aún no era dividido en nueve, una tribu donde vivían juntos los primeros clanes - como los Hyuuga- estaba cansada de vivir siempre temerosa de que algún animal u otros grupos con clanes más fuertes los atacaran, decidieron dividirse y probar suerte en las primeras aldeas que ya habían sido fundadas, pero ninguna familia fue aceptada por las aldeas.

Así estuvieron por varios años y varias generaciones hasta que los sucesos más conocidos pasaron –como el nacimiento de los 9 bijus, o la fundación de konohagakure- Y cuando los clanes que conformaban esa tribu se unieron a las aldeas que surgían, el más joven de la última familia decidió que ya era hora de que él y su familia tuvieran un territorio propio, el cual sería su respaldo y tendrían un hogar fijo, así que una noche llegó a un valle rodeado por bosques, pero ese valle era propiedad de una pequeña aldea que tenía fama por ser realmente poderosos.

El joven, al ver que su familia no tendría oportunidad alguna contra esa aldea, le pidió ayuda a la luna, la cual aceptó gustosa ayudar al joven, de nombre Rekimo, y le dio trece orbes que encerraban la esencia de los trece elementos, así como le otorgó un ejército de animales transformados en humanos para conquistar el valle.

Al final de una cruenta batalla, Rekimo y su ejército ganaron, y la familia de Rekimo pudo fundar vivir en el tan preciado valle. Rekimo le dio las gracias a la luna y ésta le dijo que fundara una aldea como las otras grandes villas, pero que tendría que adiestrar a las generaciones futuras en los conocimientos y enseñanzas de los animales y elementos que lo ayudaron en su batalla. Rekimo aceptó y, junto con su familia, fundó la gran aldea de la luna que desde entonces, adiestraba a los jóvenes que querían en el arte shinobi, y en los exámenes tradicionales, trece jóvenes eran elegidos como los guerreros-guardianes de los elementos, y el que los elegía era el Lord o Lady lunekage, que siempre son descendientes directos de la familia de Rekimo.

Y así fue como poco a poco la aldea de la luna fue respetada y conocida gracias a sus guerreros-guardianes. Pero todo cambió cuando la primera gran guerra shinobi se desató…

CONTINUARÁ….

Perdón si sigo haciendo los capítulos tan cortos, pero esta parte del fic así lo requiere.

Ojalá y les siga gustando y recuerden que se aceptan comentarios, dudas, sugerencias y demás.

El próximo cap lo subiré probablemente el domingo o miércoles a más tardar.

Saludos, cuídense y por favor manden reviews.

Hasta el próximo cap.


	7. Chapter 6

Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro emocionante cap de mi fic, Jeje. No me hagan caso, pero es que estoy feliz porque no me tarde tanto y porque ¡ya estamos en diciembre! Y se acercan las vacaciones y navidad.

Bueno, volviendo a mi fic… me alegro de que les siga gustando. En este capítulo se conocerán los sucesos más importantes y además tendrán conocimiento sobre lo que pasa cuando Kakashi se entera de la partida de Sakura y lo que siente, lo cual pasa cuando el equipo de Shio se encuentra con Akatsuki, a petición de **mitsuki96.**

Y ya no los sigo entreteniendo con mis palabras, disfruten este cap.

**DISCLAIMER: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, sino del gran kishimoto

SIN MÁS MI HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN.

**EL LEGADO DEL CLAN HARUNO**

CHAPTER 6: HISTORIA ANTIGUA PARTE 2: LA GRAN TRAGEDIA

"_Y así fue como poco a poco la aldea de la luna fue respetada y conocida gracias a sus guerreros-guardianes. Pero todo cambió cuando la primera gran guerra shinobi se desató…"_

Sakura observaba con atención a la pelinegra, pues la historia de la aldea de la luna era muy interesante. Shio también estaba poniendo atención, pues ella no sabía nada sobre la aldea en la que vivía.

Luxiana sonrió internamente al ver a sus dos amigas deseosas de que continuara con la historia. ¡Oh, cómo le divertía el hecho de poder hacer que una persona se quedara "atrapada" en sus relatos! Y era más divertido aún cuando hacía que la persona que escuchaba "viviera" la historia a tal grado que prácticamente podía llegar a ser la protagonista.

Para fastidiarlas aún más, fingió que apenas se daba cuenta de la hora y les dijo con un tono triste:

-Bueno, tal parece que ya amaneció, así que será mejor que partamos para llegar más rápido. Total, ya sólo nos quedan veinte kilómetros para llegar- Se levanta y mira hacia el horizonte, pero las observa disimuladamente

"**Shaaa, ¡no la dejes ahí, está muy interesante! Sakura, detenla"**

-¿Y porqué no descansamos otro poco? Anoche no dormimos nada. Así aprovechas para seguir contando sobre la aldea, ¿no?

-Hmp, concuerdo con Sakura- Fingiendo indiferencia, aunque por dentro rogaba que Luxiana aceptara.

Luxiana, sonreía al ver a sus dos oyentes bajo la influencia de su habilidad con las palabras y a la vez se dio cuenta de que el hermano mayor de Sakura se iba a alegrar de su reporte. Su mente volvió a la conversación que había tenido con Hiroto antes de dirigirse a Konoha

/FLASH BACK/

_Luxiana se dirigía a una casa pensativa y a la vez curiosa-_¿qué es lo que querrá esta vez Hiroto? Debe ser algo importante si me citó en su casa-

_Y es que era muy extraño, pues debía de partir pronto hacia su misión. Cuando llegó a una casa grande, casi mansión, no se detuvo a tocar, pues la puerta estaba abierta._

_Sentado y esperándola había un joven de aparentemente diecinueve años, alto, de piel blanca, pelo color café y ojos color jade sólo que un poco más oscuros. El joven, de nombre Hiroto, se levantó al ver a su compañera entrar y ésta le preguntó:_

_-¿querías verme, Hiroto? _

_-Sí, lux. Necesito pedirte algo importante para mí_

_-Adelante, te escucho- y dicho esto, se sienta en el sillón junto a la ventana _

_- Como sabes, mi hermana menor y yo somos los últimos de mi clan, al igual que tú y tus dos hermanos, y quiero pedirte que la vigiles de cerca, pues no quiero que le pase nada, así como que te encargues de medir el nivel de su kekkei genkai- Le da la espalda y cierra los ojos al recordar muchas cosas a la vez_

_-De acuerdo, pero… ¿cómo mediré su nivel?-Hiroto abre los ojos y voltea a ver a su compañera de armas-Utiliza tu línea de sangre, lux. Sabes tan bien como yo que nadie puede salvarse de eso, y quiero que cuando lo hagas, me mandes un reporte_

_-Mmmm, me estas pidiendo que utilice uno de mis juegos favoritos en tu hermana…. Ok, acepto.-le sonríe y se levanta- Tengo que irme, ya sabes cómo se pone Shio cuando me tardo_

_-Lux…cuídate_

_-Lo haré_

_Hiroto mira a la ojilila salir de su casa y suspira, convenciéndose de que todo iba a salir bien_

_/FIN FLASH BACK/_

-¡LUXIANA DESPIERTA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!- Shio ya estaba con un Shuriken en su mano y estaba dispuesta a lanzarlo, a pesar de que Sakura estuviera ahí e intentara detenerla. Justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzar su Shuriken cuando luxiana reacciona y se sienta. Al ver las miradas extrañadas de las otras dos sonríe burlonamente y les pregunta:

-¿No querían seguir escuchando el relato?-Con un suspiro, Sakura y Shio se sentaron y volvieron a acomodarse.

-Bien, ¿por dónde iba?

A muchos kilómetros de ahí, en Konoha, Kakashi Hatake estaba apoyado en un pequeño puente con su único ojo visible con una pequeña lagrima contenida. Aún no podía asimilar el hecho de que su tercera alumna, la que consideraba como la más débil de todo el equipo siete también se hubiera ido.

Todavía tenía en la mente las palabras de la Hokage cuando les anunció a todos los novatos restantes, así como al equipo de Gai la desaparición de Sakura Haruno:

/FLASH BACK/

_Kakashi acababa de llegar de una misión rango D cuando un anbu apareció en una nube de humo y le informó que la Hokage había reunido a los equipos 8,9 y 10, así como al equipo de Gai y a sus respectivos senseis y a los líderes de los clanes a una reunión en el despacho del Hokage._

_Cuando Kakashi llegó, se cerraron las puertas y la quinta se levantó de su escritorio y comenzó a hablar:_

_-como todos ustedes ya han notado, Sakura haruno no se encuentra aquí- interrumpida por Rock lee_

_-Pero, Hokage-sama, ¿no deberíamos esperarla para comenzar la reunión?_

_-Precisamente por eso quiero hablar con ustedes: Sakura haruno no estará en la aldea por un largo periodo, pues yo misma le autoricé el hecho de dirigirse hacia la legendaria aldea de la luna- Kakashi no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su tercera alumna, la más débil, había seguido el mismo camino que sus ex compañeros de equipo y se había marchado._

_-Demo, ¿Cree usted que es seguro que una gennin como ella haya partido sola hacia una aldea que se supone que ya no existe?- se atrevió a hablar Hyashi Hyuuga_

_-Eso me preocupa también, pues por lo que ella me informó, no iba a viajar sola, sino con otras dos jóvenes que aseguraron que pertenecía a un clan extinto, pero no especificaron nada más._

_Kakashi tenía una gran duda en su mente y la incredulidad se hacía presente a medida que iba escuchando-_Sakura, ¿miembro de un clan?, imposible, seguramente es un truco- _pensaba el jounin_

_-Eso es prácticamente imposible, todos la conocemos y no tiene muchas habilidades_

_-Ya lo sé Neji, a mí también me cuesta creerlo, pero mientras ella no esté, no se hablará del asunto, ¿entendido?_

_Todos contestan al mismo tiempo-HAI- muy bien, pueden retirarse._

_-Kakashi, sé que es duro para ti, pero debiste de adivinar que si no le prestabas atención a tu alumna, ésta buscaría un camino para demostrar que no es débil_

_-Lo sé, Hokage-sama, si es todo, me retiro._

_Kakashi salió del despacho un poco triste, pues sus tres únicos alumnos, a los que consideró como unos hijos, se habían marchado, y no sabía cuándo volvería a verlos_

_/FIN FLASH BACK/_

Despertando de sus recuerdos, miró su reflejo y se preguntó qué pasaría con su pequeña alumna

Luxiana se acomodó aún más y comenzó de nuevo sus relatos:

-"Como iba diciendo, en la época de la primera gran guerra shinobi, vivían en la aldea de la luna grandes shinobis y, sobre todo, los trece protectores de la aldea. Uno de los guerreros-guardianes seleccionados, estaba una joven de veintiún años llamada Ney, que junto con sus amigos cuidaba de los orbes elementales.

Un buen día, uno de sus mejores amigos, el líder de todo el equipo, le ordenó a ella y a su escuadrón que se encargaran de obtener información sobre las aldeas del sol y del relámpago, pues habían oído rumores sobre una guerra que se avecinaba.

Ney, junto con sus compañeros de escuadrón, se dirigieron hacia el lugar guiados por otro de los amigos elegidos de Ney, pero… nadie sospechó que se dirigían hacia una trampa mortal, pues meses antes, el guerrero-guardián del sonido, atraído por la ambición y las ansias de poder, había negociado con los señores feudales de las dos aldeas que querían ver destruida a la aldea de la luna.

El traidor, llamado saumike, sabía que primero tendría que deshacerse de Ney y de todo el escuadrón beta, así que los guió hasta una emboscada preparada por los hombres del señor feudal del rayo. Cuando Ney se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Todo el escuadrón fue capturado y encerrado.

Mientras, Saumike se dirigía a la aldea del sol para informar que todo había salido como lo planeado, los demás guerreros y shinobis esperaban al escuadrón para la información, pero como no aparecían, se preocuparon, pues todos conocían a Ney y sabían que ella jamás se tardaba tanto en una misión de espionaje.

Asumiendo que les había pasado algo, Lady lunekage ordenó que todos se prepararan y logró convencer a la mejor amiga de Ney, Aiko, de salir de la aldea y poner a salvo a su pequeño hijo.

Justo cuando iban a evacuar a los civiles, fueron atacados por sus dos aldeas enemigas, y como no tenían aliados, casi todos los shinobis fueron exterminados. Justo cuando Saumike iba a acabar con la vida de Lady lunekage, fue detenido, sorprendentemente por Ney, que se había salvado de morir en la prisión en la que estaba.

Ya con la última guerrera-guardián en su hogar, y viendo el desastre de la aldea, Lady lunekage ordenó que los sobrevivientes se agruparan y que los guerreros-guardianes hicieran un genjutsu para hacerles creer a todas las demás aldeas que fueron derrotados y eliminados en el campo de batalla. Luego de eso, se dieron a la tarea de castigar al traidor, al cual condenaron a morir en manos de su animal protector, es decir, lo encerraron en un sarcófago lleno de escorpiones para que muriera traicionado por su propio animal.

Como todos los otros shinobis habían muerto en la guerra, los doce últimos decidieron que sólo podía haber doce guerreros-guardianes dignos de cuidar a los elementos y que éstos aparecerían despues de mucho tiempo, serian descendientes de ellos mismos y el treceavo sería otra vez un traidor, en cuanto a la aldea, sólo tendría trece shinobis, pues por la guerra, sólo los clanes tenían descencia, al igual los civiles que sobrevivieron.

Ney estaba destrozada por la traición de Saumike, pues ella lo amaba. Pero nada de eso se comparó con la peor tragedia en la historia del mundo shinobi,

pues casi mil años despues, cuando había orden en la aldea de la luna y los pocos shinobis que había aun vivían, una noche, varios shinobis no identificados se introdujeron en la aldea y masacraron a todos los grandes clanes jamás conocidos, y gracias a que los integrantes de los clanes ya no podían heredar sus líneas sucesoras gracias a su sangre "impura", sólo siete integrantes de dos clanes sobrevivieron, tres de ellos pertenecían al clan más importante de toda la aldea y los padres de los otros dos tuvieron que huir con su hija bebé de apenas un año de edad, la misma edad del bebé sobreviviente del otro clan. Los dos hermanos mayores de ese bebé tenían seis años la hermana media y nueve el hermano mayor.

Pero el hermano mayor partió en busca de venganza, dejando a sus dos hermanitos a su suerte. Y esta tragedia pasó exactamente hace trece años."

Sakura y Shio estaban impresionadas por la historia de la aldea de la luna, pero sobretodo, Shio se dio cuenta de que luxiana tenía una mirada melancólica.

Sakura se atrevió a hacer una última pregunta-Y ¿qué pasó con los niños sobrevivientes?

-La pequeña de seis años habría quedado traumada si no fuera por su sensei y por unas personitas muy especiales para ella. Y ha dedicado su vida entera para proteger a su hermano menor.

- Hmp, ¿y tu cómo lo sabes?

Luxiana esboza una triste sonrisa-Porque yo…

CONTINUARÁ…

Y bien… ¿Qué les pareció el cap?

Espero que me digan sus opiniones y sugerencias, y tal vez la próxima semana suba el próximo cap.

Gracias por leer mi fic y dejen reviews, por favor.

Saludos y cuídense.

Nos leemos despues.


	8. Chapter 7

Hola, finalmente traigo la continuación de mi historia, y espero que hayan disfrutado las fiestas navideñas y de año nuevo. Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y por su apoyo

En cuanto al fic, disculpen la tardanza, pero mi inspiración me traicionó XD; y se fue de vacaciones. Pero en el próximo cap se dará a conocer la tan esperada línea sucesora de sangre del clan haruno.

Y también aparecerán dos personajes, uno de ellos es mi ídolo y el otro…me cae bien.

Y espero que les guste la sorpresa.

Disfruten el cap y nos vemos al final.

**DISCLAIMER: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, sino del gran kishimoto

SIN MÁS MI HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN.

**EL LEGADO DEL CLAN HARUNO**

CHAPTER 7: LA LLEGADA A UN NUEVO HOGAR

"-_La pequeña de seis años habría quedado traumada si no fuera por su sensei y por unas personitas muy especiales para ella. Y ha dedicado su vida entera para proteger a su hermano menor._

_- Hmp, ¿y tu cómo lo sabes?_

_Luxiana esboza una triste sonrisa-Porque yo… "_

-Porque yo soy esa niñita- **"¡¿QUEEEEE?"** Las otras dos no pueden creerlo, por sus expresiones, luxiana se apresura a contarles todo- cuando yo tenía seis años, ocurrió la mayor masacre en la historia, y yo observé en vivo y en directo cómo moría todo mi clan sin poder hacer algo por ayudarles.

- pero si eso es cierto… ¿Por qué no estás intentando vengarte?

-Porque cuando llegó mi hermano mayor, mi mamá estaba agonizando y nos dijo muchas cosas. A mí me dijo: "_cariño, por favor no nos trates de vengar, pues arruinarás totalmente tu vida, recuerda que aunque nosotros nos vayamos, aún te quedan tu hermanito y tus amigos. Por favor, cuida a tu hermano. Y nunca te rindas"_

-Y desde entonces he cumplido con todo lo que me pidió, aunque mi hermano mayor tuvo la grandiosa idea de buscar venganza y yo hubiera quedado traumada de no ser por mis amigos, mi sensei y mi nii-san-al recordar a este último, una sonrisa triste se le formó en el rostro. Shio recordaba también, pero todas las veces que su compañera se ponía así.

Sakura, por su parte, se sorprendió mucho al conocer a una persona que lo perdió todo pero que quiso continuar con su vida. **"realmente alguien debe de hacer entrar en razón a los vengadores" ** Confundida, por la historia de la pelinegra, quiso preguntarle a quién se refería con "nii-san" pero la pelimorada se le adelantó:

-Hmp, no entiendo tus razones por las que no buscas venganza, pero me asombra el hecho de que seas como eres.

-Tal vez, tal vez, pero quiero confesarte algo: te admiro mucho, Shio, sobre todo por el simple hecho de que tienes una gran fuerza de voluntad y porque nunca te rindes. Y siento que eres como la hermana que nunca tuve, y eso te incluye a ti, Sakura, a partir de ahora-

Finalizó con una enorme sonrisa. La pelirrosa le respondió con otra sonrisa, al igual que Shio, solo que ésta no era tan grande. –"_nii-san, ¿Cuándo volveré a verte? Cuando vi a la bola de bakas, creí que estabas ahí, pero no. Mmm, solo espero que estés bien"_

Cerca de ahí, estaban dos personas, integrantes de la que era considerada la más peligrosa organización criminal: Akatsuki. Uno de los dos tenía la piel de un color azul y parecía un tiburón humano. En su espalda tenía una espada gigantesca totalmente cubierta de vendas y era el más alto de los dos.

El otro era un joven de piel blanca, cabello negro totalmente y largo, recogido en una cola y los ojos de color negro, una mirada profunda y al mismo tiempo reflejaban frialdad.

Ambos compañeros habían estado investigando sobre varios clanes extintos a petición de su líder, pero el joven pelinegro tenía la mente en otro lugar:-_ojalá estés bien, imooto, realmente ya han pasado tres años que no te vemos kisame y yo ¿Cuánto habrás cambiado?- _Ambos akatsukis ya estaban a tres metros de donde se encontraban nuestras tres amigas, cuando estas sienten las presencias de los dos asesinos.

Sakura y Shio se ponen en posición de defensa, listas para enfrentarlos con todo, casi al mismo tiempo los akatsukis también sienten las presencias de las dos adolescentes y la niña, así que también se preparan.

Justo cuando los dos asesinos emergían de las sombras de los árboles y antes de que Shio, la cual al reconocer a su primo cambió su semblante al de un odio profundo, se les lanzara encima, un borrón negro pasó por su lado -ante las miradas impresionadas de la niña y la otra joven- tiró su kunai hacia un lado y se lanzó a los brazos de ambos gritando: ¡ITACHI NIISAN, KISAME NIISAN!- tirando a Kisame al abrazarlo.

Kisame le devolvió el abrazo y se empezó a reír, al igual que itachi, solo que este último sólo sonrió y suavizó su expresión.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es el pequeño diablillo que adoptamos, Jajajajaja-Kisame se levantó como pudo y le revolvió el cabello despeinándola, a lo cual la pelinegra frunció el seño.

-no soy un perro, kisame nii.

-¿Y no hay abraso para mí?-

-Y todavía lo preguntas, niisan-luxiana se para y abraza a itachi, él le pone una mano en la cabeza y le dice- Si que has cambiado, imooto, ya no eres la niñita de doce años a la que le presenté a kisame y ambos entrenamos, ahora eres toda una señorita y ya no necesitas que te cuiden. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

-Yo también estoy orgulloso, diablilla psicópata. Al igual que samehada.

-Gracias, cara de sushi, las palabras de samehada significan mucho para mí, jajaja-** "errr… ¿quiere alguien decirme qué está pasando aquí?"**

Ante esta escena, las otras dos se miran y la ojinegra dice:

-Hmp, luxiana… se puede saber ¿¡QUÉ CARAJO ESTAS HACIENDO!

-Shio tiene razón, luxiana, son dos integrantes de Akatsuki y uno de ellos masacró al clan de Shio y de sasuke-kun- Luxiana las mira y luego voltea a ver a itachi y le lanza una mirada significativa.

-está bien, tú ganas. –Suspiro- Prima, es la hora de que conozcas la verdad detrás de la muerte de nuestro clan: cuando tenías tres años y sasuke había nacido, yo era visto como un prodigio, al igual que mi mejor amigo. Una noche, en una reunión, nuestro abuelo dijo que ya era hora de que el clan Uchiha se hiciera con el poder y control total de la villa, casi todos secundaron el plan, excepto mis padres, shisui, tu madre y yo.

Cuando se nos citó para otra reunión, cuando sasuke tenía siete años, yo no quise ir, y cuando busqué a shisui, éste me pidió que lo matara para obtener el Mangekyō sharingan, y yo acepté, con mucho pesar.

Cuando decidí informarle al tercer Hokage todo, Danzo me dijo que tenía que acabar con mi clan para preservar la paz y evitar una guerra civil. Yo acepté y le informé a mis padres, pero cuando les iba a informar a los tuyos, nuestro abuelo ya los habían matado como castigo. M e enfurecí, pero cuando le iba a decir a mis padres que corríamos peligro, ellos también estaban muertos, cegado por la ira y el dolor, acabé con todo el clan.

Pero por sasuke y por ti, les hice creer que yo había acabado con todos por poder y me uní a Akatsuki.- Finalizó con una expresión un poco triste.

Shio no podía creer lo que había escuchado, pero de algo estaba segura: Danzo no viviría por mucho más tiempo.

-Etto… ¿puedo preguntar algo?-Luxiana tenía levantada la mano

-Adelante

-¿Seguirás con nosotros, verdad, Shio? Recuerda que tenemos a una amiga a la cual llevar a la aldea

-Hmp, será mejor que sigamos, ya perdimos bastante tiempo en esto. Itachi, - el aludido la miró-Te perdono, pero tienes que explicar el porqué ustedes dos conocen a luxiana- Kisame e itachi asienten.

-Por cierto, no sabía que tuvieran a una niña a su cuidado

-No es eso, pescado andante, es una genin de Konoha, pero por razones familiares tenemos que llevarla a la aldea de la luna

-Ahora recuerdo, ella es la ex compañera de equipo de mi otooto, ¿cierto?

- Hmp, así es.

La pelirrosa se sentía como una intrusa, pero también estaba impactada por la verdad de la masacre del clan Uchiha. Pero también se admiraba de Shio, pues a pesar de todo, se notaba que sí tenía amigos que la querían.**"Y seguramente ella también los quiere, sobretodo porque casi siempre amenaza a luxiana" –**_cierra la boca, shannaro- _

Kisame decidió interrumpir el tenso silencio que se estaba formando-Bueno, supongo que ustedes dos tienen que llevar a esta pequeña a su aldea, así que las acompañaremos y de paso, comeremos algo.-La pelirrosa y la pelimorada guardaron sus armas, aún un poco desconfiadas, pero se pusieron en posición y pronto ya estaban recorriendo la distancia que los separaba de la gran aldea de la luna.

-¡Finalmente regresamos, oh si!- Luxiana estaba que no cabía de la emoción de volver a su hogar. Tan emocionada estaba que cuando los demás la voltearon a ver ella ya estaba unos cinco metros adelante:-¡Oigan, apúrense! No tenemos todo el día-Itachi sonrió, extrañaba mucho a esa jovencita que era como su hermana menor. Shio también sonreía, pero era una sonrisa altanera. No negaba el hecho de que le extrañaba la relación de su amiga con los dos akatsukis, pero también había decidido tomar su propio camino ninja.

Varias horas despues, llegaron al límite del bosque, por lo que saltaron al suelo. Shio volteó a ver a luxiana y ésta asintió. Sakura estaba nerviosa y su corazón latía tan rápido que temió que alguien lo escuchara

"**cálmate, saku, recuerda que viviremos aquí por un tiempo. Además, no sé por qué pero hay algo en este lugar que me aturde un poco, ¿tú no lo sientes?**

_-Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón, shannaro, siento que me asfixio, pero ¿por qué será? _**"debe ser algún tipo de protección"**

Luxiana se adelanta y hace unos sellos con las manos, al finalizar dice _disolver _y la ojijade mira con curiosidad que esa parte del bosque se disuelve y aparece un valle de espaldas a las montañas que ahí había, y enfrente de los visitantes, se alzaba un portón impresionante con dos guardias dormidos.

Todos tenían una gotita estilo anime al ver las botellas de sake en las manos de los guardias y a estos roncando y con rastros de saliva en la boca.

Shio se acercó a ellos y les dio un puntapié a cada uno. Ambos guardias se medio despertaron, pero al ver el sharingan de Shio, se levantaron rápidamente y se sacudieron.

-Shi-shio, que sorpresa que vienes por acá, ¿ya acabaste con tu misión?

-Hmp, claro que sí- Luxiana se acerca también y les dirige una mirada de advertencia para que no irritaran aún más a la Uchiha. Cuando ya todo se hubo calmado, itachi, Sakura y kisame se acercaron también y los guardias los voltearon a ver avergonzados.

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, permítanme presentarles a Sakura haruno, la hermana menor del amargado de nuestro líder, Hiroto haruno.

-Es un placer conocerte, pequeña, mi nombre es Takeshi ishido. –saluda el joven más alegre de los dos, era moreno, sus ojos tenían un color miel y su cabello rubio llamaba la atención por ser un poco largo.

-Y yo soy Shinji ishido, es un honor conocer a la hermana menor de Hiroto.- Respondió el otro, más bajo que su compañero por unos dos centímetros. Era idéntico a su hermano, lo que hacía deducir que era su gemelo y tenían la misma personalidad. Ambos hermanos vestían pantalones negros, playeras azul marino, cinturones café oscuro y la banda de la aldea de la luna en la frente.

La pelirrosa estaba un poco intimidada al ver a los dos hombres frente a ella, y no podía distinguir quién era quién. Kisame también estaba confundido, pero no lo demostraba-Emmm, bueno, ya que llegamos, itachi y yo tenemos que irnos

-Es verdad, cuídense.- Se despidieron ambos hombres y desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

- Muy bien Sakura, es hora de que conozcas a tu hermano y tu línea sucesora. Adiós, chicos, y traten de no emborracharse en su trabajo-Les dirigió una sonrisa burlona y comenzó a caminar directo a su aldea.

-Hmp, vamos, Sakura. Tu hermano está ansioso por conocerte.

-H-hai- ambas tomaron el mismo camino que la ojilila y pronto se encontró con un pueblo pintoresco, las casas eran de un estilo vagamente antiguo y la vegetación era muy variada. Aquí y allá se veían niños jugando, señoras platicando y señores trabajando. Un mercado enorme se encontraba en lo que era la calle principal y se distinguían los olores que desprendía. Las aves cantaban y se escuchaba el sonido de un río no muy lejos de allí.

Luxiana se puso a su altura y le dijo-Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar. –Pronto se dirigieron a una mansión enorme, donde habían guardias en la reja de entrada. La mansión contaba con un jardín bien cuidado y era de un estilo elegante, pero acogedor. Al entrar, se dirigieron a un despacho enorme, con pinturas de varios personajes y junto a la ventana que daba la vista al centro de la aldea, se encontraba un hombre de espaldas con una túnica plateada, su cabello era largo y de un color negro con toques grises.

Era de un porte elegante, pero amable. Cuando se dio la vuelta, se podía apreciar que era un noble y su mirada era de un tono zafiro que reflejaba paz y tranquilidad. La ojijade se sintió muy a gusto y observó que tanto Shio como luxiana se hincaban poniendo una rodilla en el piso al tiempo que decían-_lord lunekage- _por lo que imitó sus movimientos.

El hombre se dirigió a ellas y su voz sonaba profunda y cariñosa-Mis queridas kunoichis, bienvenidas a su hogar y espero que no haya habido percances en el camino. Pueden ponerse de pie- Las tres se levantaron y Luxiana se acercó a Sakura y le dio un leve empujoncito –Lord lunekage, ella es Sakura haruno, la hermana menor de Hiroto.

-Es un honor conocerte, jovencita. Déjame decirte que me sorprendió el hecho de que tu segunda alma tenga tanta fuerza, ni la de tu hermano tiene esa fortaleza y eso reafirma el hecho de que serás una de las mejores kunoichis que el mundo haya visto-Finalizó con una sonrisa **"Etto…alguien me quiere explicar… ¿de qué está hablando este señor?"**

_- ni que lo digas, pero… ¿por qué me ve como si supiera de ti?_

"**ni idea"** finalizó la conversación shannaro moviendo la cabeza.

-Jajaja, déjenme decirles algo, pequeñas, en esta aldea se conocen muchos secretos que casi ninguna persona ajena a esta aldea conoce. Y uno de ellos tiene que ver con tu línea sucesora de sangre

-Ehh, disculpe por la interrupción lord lunekage pero… ¿no debería de estar Hiroto presente en esta revelación?

-Tranquila, Luxie, Hiroto, preferiría que yo fuera el que le revelara eso a su hermanita

-Si usted lo dice- dijo no muy convencida, pero tomó asiento en uno de los sillones que había enfrente del escritorio junto a la ventana, y fue imitada por Shio, Sakura y lord lunekage se sentó en su escritorio.

-Sakura ¿alguna vez te has preguntado el porqué puedes deducir las acciones que otras personas van a realizar o tienen pensado realizar; o por qué tienes otra voz-o inner- en tu interior?

-N-no, pero… ¿tiene que ver con mi línea de sangre?

- sí. Mira, lo correcto sería decir que el clan haruno era conocido también porque todos sus miembros tenían otra personalidad en ellos, que reflejaba sus verdaderos pensamientos, pero también por lo que significaba su apellido.

Sakura, el apellido de tu clan significa "campo primaveral" pero en realidad hace referencia a "campo primaveral de los muertos" pues las dobles personalidades son, en realidad, otras almas en tu cuerpo, aparte de la tuya propia. Pero no solo eso sino….

CONTINUARA…

¿Y qué tal el cap? La verdad es que me inspiré para la historia del clan haruno en el significado de la flor de cerezo, Pues está relacionada con la vida de los samuráis.

También quiero aclarar que Shio es menor que luxiana por dos años, y por eso es admirada por luxiana por su personalidad y carácter.

En la continuación se explicará aún más la línea de sangre de Sakura y su relación con los muertos, espero que les haya gustado el kekkei genkai.

Por favor, no olviden comentar, se acepta de todo, Jeje.

Nos vemos despues y que este nuevo año se cumplan todos sus sueños y les vaya muy bien en la escuela, trabajo, etc.

Cuídense y saludos.


	9. Chapter 8

Volviiii! Finalmente se arregló el problema con mi compu y pude subir la continuación de mi fic.

Les agradezco su paciencia y quiero aclarar que me equivoqué en varias cosas del cap anterior, Jeje, xD. Y haré todo lo posible por remediarlos.

Este cap es un poco confuso, pero a partir de aquí las cosas se ponen un poco serias.

Ojalá les guste y de nuevo disculpen la tardanza.

**DISCLAIMER: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, sino del gran kishimoto

SIN MÁS MI HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN.

**EL LEGADO DEL CLAN HARUNO**

CHAPTER 8: UNA MISION INESPERADA

Una tranquila mañana en una aldea de estilo colonial europeo, los pájaros cantan y una joven pelirrosa que avanza corriendo hacia una casa con un enorme jardín. Ya han pasado un año y dos meses desde que Sakura haruno se fuera de su aldea en compañía de otras dos jóvenes y llegara a su actual hogar: la aldea de la luna. Un largo año lleno de entrenamientos, descubrimientos, nuevas amistades y un nuevo comienzo.

La joven pelirrosa vivía muy feliz con su nuevo grupo de amigos, el cual la aceptó desde que la conociera. Las personas que más la apoyaban eran su hermano mayor, su nuevo maestro y sus mejores amigos. Aun recordaba el día en el que se enteró de su clan:

_((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((FLASH BACK)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

_- sí. Mira, lo correcto sería decir que el clan haruno era conocido también porque todos sus miembros tenían otra personalidad en ellos, que reflejaba sus verdaderos pensamientos, pero también por lo que significaba su apellido._

"_Sakura, el apellido de tu clan significa "campo primaveral" pero en realidad hace referencia a "campo primaveral de los muertos" pues las dobles personalidades son, en realidad, otras almas en tu cuerpo, aparte de la tuya propia. Para que me entiendas:_

_Todas las personas tuvieron una vida pasada, pues hay veces en las que les llegan recuerdos-o deja vú- de situaciones o lugares desconocidos pero que sienten que ya lo vivieron o ya estuvieron ahí. Esto pasa porque el alma de ese entonces se libera al morir, pero con la reencarnación, sus memorias quedan atrapadas en el subconsciente de la nueva alma._

_Aunque hay personas que liberan esas memorias y las transforman en una segunda personalidad, la cual aparece en momentos inesperados y refleja lo que de verdad pensamos._

_También puede pasar que las almas reencarnan en cuerpos no humanos, es decir, animales o bien renacer como plantas. Aunque puede pasar que simplemente quedan atrapadas en el cambio de planos y generar lo que llamamos fantasmas. Las plantas representan las diferentes personalidades y actúan como contenedores "temporales" de las almas de los difuntos, y las liberan cuando sus respectivos cuerpos renacen._

_-Ohhh, y es por eso que yo tengo a shannaro, ¿verdad?_

"_**así es, yo fui tú en una vida pasada, aunque casi no lo recodaba, hasta ahora"**_

-"Y POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE, eso me hubiera aclarado muchas cosas, ¿sabes?"

"_**amargada, ya te dije que yo no recordaba"**_

_-Nee, lord lunekage, creo que es hora de que busquemos a Hiroto, ¿no?_

_-Hmp, yo lo busco, además, aún tengo que pensar en lo que pasó con mi primo- La Uchiha se levantó y salió del lugar, no sin antes dar una reverencia._

_-esta niña, mira que dejar la plática, en fin, respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí. Shannaro representa tu vida pasada. _

_Y es por eso que el clan haruno fue uno de los más poderosos, pues al desarrollar una habilidad impresionante, fue capaz de crear su línea sucesora: el deatheye, el ojo de la muerte. El deatheye permite a sus usuarios detectar cualquier alma perdida, ya sea en un cuerpo humano o en sus otras apariciones, así como invocarlos y, la verdad detrás del mito, permite incluso tomar el control de la segunda personalidad de otra persona. Pero lo que es más importante: Sus usuarios pueden permitirle a su inner tomar el control, con lo que aumentan sus habilidades y llegar al extremo de invocar a la parca misma .-En ese momento llega Hiroto Haruno, quien al ver a su hermana menor, va hacia ella, la abraza y le dice-Bienvenida a casa, hermana-_

_(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((FIN FLASH BACK))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

Volviendo a la realidad, Sakura tocó el timbre de la casa y sonó una voz adormilada murmurando un _voy _y abrió una chica de dieciocho años, en pijama y tallándose un ojo con su mano derecha.

-Sa-sakura, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?- Era luxiana.

-Lord lunekage tiene una misión para nuestro equipo, así que te sugiero que te cambies, pues tenemos que ir con él.

-¿Una misión?-dejó de bostezar y miró extrañada a la niña.

-Hai-afirmó la ojijade, que estaba un poco impaciente.

-mmm, me pregunto por qué justo ahora, anoche no dormí nada por culpa del viejo y ahora me salen con una misión a las seis y media de la mañana, no, no, no, en este lugar nunca se puede dormir. ¿¡QUE ACASO DORMIR ES UN DELITO!-Luxiana tiene lagrimitas de cocodrilo y un aura azul la rodea. Sakura tiene una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza, sobre todo porque las personas que pasaban las volteaban a ver-¿¡QUE ACASO NADIE MÁS QUE YO CONOCE LAS MARAVILLOSAS PROPIEDADES DEL DORMIR! !GENTE INCUL….-es interrumpida por la ojijade-¡Ya deja ese dramita de cuarta, lux! Tenemos que ir al despacho y pronto, es una misión tipo A

-¿nani? Una misión tipo A en estos días…tienes razón, hay que ir pronto, avísale a la amargada de Shio y a Thor, en lo que me cambio-luxiana estaba muy seria, pues le preocupaba de sobremanera lo que acababa de informarle su amiga, pues desde que ella tenía 15 años, no tenían misiones tipo A o S, y muy pocas eran del tipo B.

-Entendido- contesta Sakura y se marcha. Luxiana la observa desaparecer y sonríe para sí, pues le parecía increíble que en tan sólo un año ya se hubiera adaptado perfectamente a su aldea.

- Y pensar que ahora ella y Shio no me dejan utilizar mis trucos, en fin, será mejor que me cambie- Pero justo cuando se va a meter, recuerda un pequeño detallito:

-Un momento….-reacciona-¡¿CÓMO QUE DRAMA DE CUARTA?

Shio y Sakura esperaban a sus compañeros en la entrada al hogar del lunekage, pensando en la misión y otras cosas. Últimamente, la pelirrosa se comportaba un poco fría, pues recordaba que en Konoha la trataban como si fuera una molestia, y agradecía haber aprovechado su oportunidad de mejorar, pues gracias a sus nuevos amigos, ya podía ser considerada como una de los mejores, aún cuando en la aldea de la luna sólo hubieran 14 shinobis, los cuales eran todos jounins, con la excepción de Sakura-que era chunin-, los cuatro líderes de escuadrón-Luxiana, Hiroto y otros dos jóvenes- y Shio, que eran cazadores especiales anbu.

-muy bien….quien se murió que tienen cara de funeral-el que habló era un joven alto, de ojos marrones muy claro, con un toque de amarillo y pupilas no muy redondas, buen cuerpo-ni muy musculoso ni muy delgado-, de piel morena y cabello alborotado y de color marrón oscuro. Su nombre es Thor Miyazaki, mejor amigo de luxiana desde que tenían cuatro años y uno de los mejores amigos de Sakura. Shio sólo lo veía como su amigo, pero casi siempre acababa con la paciencia de la mayoría de ahí.

-Thor, deja de decir eso, ¿no ves que ya es muy tarde para Shio?-ambos la ven, se ven a los ojos y se empiezan a reír a carcajadas, lo cual provoca una venita en la frente de la Uchiha y una gotita en la haruno.

"**jajajajajaja, tienen razón, Shio ya no tiene salvación, Jajajajaja"**

_-cierra la boca, shannaro, que nos vas a meter en problemas_

"**amargada, acepta que el chiste fue gracioso"**

-_no lo fue_

"**Lo que digas"**

-Basta ya de estupideces, mejor entramos para ver lo de la misión

-buena idea, Shio.-ya todos entraron y se acomodaron. Lord lunekage está de espaldas a ellos en la ventana, cuando se voltea, los mira y se dispone a hablar:

-Los he mandado a llamar porque hay un pequeño problema. El escuadrón de Hiroto había estado investigando el paradero de los pergaminos que desaparecieron hace catorce años, pero acaban de descubrir algo inquietante. Los pergaminos sagrados del templo mayor de la luna están bajo el poder del Sannin Orochimaru, pero no sabemos por qué los tiene ni para qué. Su misión consiste en recuperar los pergaminos y descubrir los planes de ese ser tan…repulsivo, pues esos pergaminos contienen información muy valiosa sobre diferentes temas y en manos equivocadas…. No quiero ni pensar en lo que pasaría.-Su mirada viaja hacia Sakura y Shio

"también han descubierto que uno de los pergaminos-el de las técnicas del clan Hansburn- está con el alumno de orochimaru, sasuke Uchiha, y está de más decir que el niño no podrá realizarlas, ni siquiera con todo el poder del mundo y saben por qué. Luxiana, estarás a cargo, y la segunda será Shio. ¿Alguna duda?- Thor levanta la mano- ¿si, Thor?

-¿El viejo no vendrá?

-No, Sakumo está ocupado en…..algo

-Thor, el día que Sakumo-sensei nos acompañe a una misión será un milagro

-Hmp, yo diría el fin del mundo

-¿Alguna otra duda?

-No- contestan todos al mismo tiempo-muy bien, quiero que partan inmediatamente. Y cuídense, chicos, ese Sannin no es confiable. Y Sakura… dile a shannaro que si ven a tu ex compañero, no se descontrole

"**shaaa, no se preocupe, ya no soy como antes"**

-Suerte, chicos.

-Muy bien, vámonos, mientras más rápido, mejor. Necesito el dinero para pagar la renta y abastecer mi casa de lo necesario- Luxiana hace cuentas mentales y los demás se retiran.

Todos van saliendo de la aldea por los arboles del bosque que rodea la aldea, cada uno en sus pensamientos, mientras que el castaño inicia una conversación con su mejor amiga, la cual le contesta, pero después de unos minutos empieza a sonrojarse mientras le sale una venita que a medida que su amigo habla, va aumentando de tamaño, al punto que cuando el chico se empieza a reír a carcajadas, luxiana le grita ¡_baka! _Y le da un puñetazo en la cabeza que provoca que la rama en la que estaba el castaño se partiera, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo del bosque.

Shio niega con la cabeza y Sakura se burla de su amigo al pasar sobre él, poco despues las jóvenes se detienen en un claro y esperan a que aparezca el desmayado, quien lo hace después de media hora y tallándose el enorme chichón de su cabeza.

-Luxie-chan, eres mala-la aludida lo mira con cara de pocos amigos y le responde

-te lo mereces, ¡¿cómo se te ocurre insinuar eso?

-pero si es la verdad, hasta cuando te mira,-la pelinegra se vuelve a sonrojar y voltea la cabeza - pareciera como si quisiera….

-CALLATE O TE CALLO YO-le muestra el puño y al chico le sale una gotita de sudor en la cabeza-p-por eso digo que m-mejor me callo, jeje.

"**jaja, parece que cierta personita quiere volver al hospital, y conste que esta vez no lo sacaremos del coma, que quede claro"**

_-siii, como el idiota siga con sus babosadas, Luxie terminará por romperle todos los huesos, y habrá masacre-_ la ojijade tiene una sonrisa diabólica, y Shio se comienza a desesperar y piensa que la única que va a matar a alguien sería ella, su paciencia había alcanzado un nuevo límite pero dudaba que llegara a más.

-Hmp, basta de estupideces, necesitamos armar un plan efectivo para introducirnos a ese lugar.

-cierto, y no sabemos a qué nos enfrentaremos- con esas palabras, la Uchiha agarra una rama del suelo y comienza a trazar un plano en la tierra marcando los puntos de guardias y prisioneros mientras luxiana crea un plan para su misión:

-Muy bien, como podemos ver, hay varios shinobis del sonido vigilando la entrada principal, por lo que tendríamos que introducirnos sin que nos vean. Para eso, Sakura, quiero que hagas esa técnica que utilizaste con Hiroto-que no sé cómo se llama, pero bueno-, luego posiblemente nos detecten, por lo que Thor, nos darás el paso mientras te encargas de los ninjas que intenten detenernos.

La Uchiha continúa con el plan, al empezar a comprenderlo totalmente-luego nos separaremos: luxiana y Sakura irán por los planes de orochimaru y los pergaminos y yo me encargo de la escoria de Kabuto. Y si alguna de nosotras se encuentra con mi primo menor… se encarga de darle un "saludo" especial de mi parte-finaliza con una sonrisa arrogante dando a entender a lo que se refería

-Estoy de acuerdo, vamos a encargarnos de mandarle saludos de su ex compañera y su prima, ¿no, Sakura?- La pelirrosa y shannaro asienten mientras que Thor las mira con miedo.

-Muy bien, ¡cooooomenzemos, woojo!- La pelinegra alza un puño al aire y comienza el camino, pues estaba comenzando a generar adrenalina por la emoción de una misión de ese tipo.

-Concuerdo, demostrémosles a esos tipos quienes son los que mandan- El chico sigue a su mejor amiga y trata de adelantarse.

-Hai, hai, es hora de patear traseros- Sakura se entusiasma y los sigue

-Hmp, entusiastas- Shio muestra una sonrisa de verdad y se dirige a alcanzar a sus amigos sin saber lo que les espera, en especial para la joven haruno. Pues, sin saberlo, se dirige a un reencuentro muy doloroso con su pasado, un pasado que aún no olvida y que la sumergirá en la aventura más grande que jamás haya vivido.

¿Y bien?, ¿les gustó el cap?

Aclaro algo, quise hacer como una introducción a la segunda parte del fic pues creí que sería lo mejor, porque en el siguiente capítulo empezaré a tratar aún más en los pasados de Sakura, Hiroto, Shio y luxiana, así como el tema más importante de esta historia.

Por otro lado, prometo comenzar a responder reviews, y por favor, manden sus comentarios y/o sugerencias, pues es mi primer fic y quisiera saber cómo va, y si lo continúo o no, pues ya casi no dejan reviews, lo que me entristece un poco.

Y, de nuevo, perdonen mi tardanza, pero no podía por el problema con mi compu y la falta de tiempo.

Cuídense y saludos.


	10. Chapter 9

¡Hola!

Finalmente volví (de nuevo), porque no he tenido mucho tiempo y mi inspiración me traicionó yéndose cuando más la necesitaba, al igual que el internet. Y todavía los exámenes y demás que… bueno. Además estoy muy emocionada porque… ¡El domingo es mi cumpleaños!

Y en este capítulo finalmente aparece uno de los personajes más importantes…si, sasuke Uchiha finalmente aparece.

Debo decir que pienso hacerlo sufrir un poquito, por cómo actúa en la serie, jeje, pero siento que se lo merece. Y volviendo al fic…. Tengo una pequeña sugerencia y me gustaría que ustedes decidieran, pero eso al final. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y también por leer este fic.

Espero que disfruten del cap. Y perdonen mi tardanza.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Excepto los personajes inventados que aquí aparecen.

SIN MÁS NI MÁS MI HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN

**EL LEGADO DEL CLAN HARUNO**

CHAPTER 9: UN REENCUENTRO INDESEADO PARTE 1

Oscuridad. Era lo que describía a la perfección el sentimiento que había en su alma. Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba descansando después de un duro entrenamiento en la guarida de orochimaru, donde cada vez más se volvía más fuerte.

Acababa de recibir un raro pergamino cerrado totalmente de parte del Sannin de las serpientes para ver si él era capaz de abrirlo, cosa que estaba por intentar. Lo único raro es que estaba cerrado por un sello que parecía el ojo de un felino y una serpiente combinados, pues era un círculo negro con una línea vertical en el centro y las partes divididas dentro del círculo eran rojas.

-_seguramente este pergamino es muy antiguo, pues el papel no es como el de otros que he visto- _fue el pensamiento del pelinegro, pero sus pensamientos lo guiaron al recuerdo de sus ex compañeros, que no dudaba que siguieran igual de débiles y emotivos- sobre todo una pelirrosa de ojos verdes- pero no era el momento de pensar en estupideces, por lo que apartó esos molestos pensamientos y se dispuso a estudiar el pergamino, sin saber que muy pronto se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida.

Pero mientras vayamos con nuestra protagonista y su equipo

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Cerca de la guarida del Sannin había un equipo de cuatro shinobis saltando por los árboles, tres de ellos –dos chicas y un chico- estaban en una evidente carrera, pues trataban de alcanzarse y sobrepasarse mutuamente, pero la cuarta estaba más concentrada en vigilar los alrededores que en participar en una carrera sin sentido.

La delantera la llevaba una chica pelirrosa con el cabello un poco por debajo de los hombros atado en un peinado -que dejaba caer varios mechones a ambos lados de su cara- sujetado por, al menos, seis palillos para el cabello, vestida con un traje constituido por unas sandalias negras, una falda rosa muy oscura hasta la rodilla con dos cortes laterales a una altura de cinco centímetros y una blusa rosa un poco más clara de manga corta que llevaba en la parte de atrás el símbolo de su clan; y su protector con una luna creciente en la cintura a modo de cinturón. La blusa era un poco escotada y dejaba en evidencia que en ese año transcurrido ya no parecía la misma niña de antes, no sólo por haberse desarrollado de acuerdo a su edad, sino también por sus facciones.

La seguía de cerca un chico castaño cuyo pelo eras un poco corto con unos rebeldes mechones cayendo por su frente, que iba vestido con un pantalón de color café tierra y una playera verde oscura, pero con las mangas color café y un protector con una luna llena en el brazo (como Shikamaru), y atrás venía una pelinegra con unos mechones morados y un fleco que le cubría el ojo izquierdo y parte de la cara, vestida con una blusa de manga larga pegada que parecía top -pues dejaba ver gran parte de su estómago- de color rojo oscuro, una falda hasta tres centímetros por arriba de la rodilla con un corte en el frente que se extendía a no más de dos centímetros de su vientre dejando ver unos shorts negros, la falda del mismo color del top y unas botas igualmente negras debajo de las rodillas de tacón. Con su protector de frente con una luna llena debajo de su fleco.

Al último iba una pelimorada de cabello medio largo en media cola – como el de sasame fuuma- y vestida con una camisa sin mangas con cuello tortuga azul marino, una falda cerca de los tobillos con dos cortes laterales hasta des centímetros por debajo de la cintura y del tamaño de sus piernas color azul un poco más claro-con unos shorts de red negros; y con un tipo cinturón de color negro con dos bolsillos de cada lado, unas sandalias ninja y unos guantes como los de Kakashi azul profundo hasta después de la muñeca y su protector de frente con una luna tres cuartos en su cuello.

-Hmp, deberíamos ir reduciendo la velocidad, total ya casi llegamos- ante las palabras de su compañera, luxiana bajó su velocidad hasta estar a la par de la Uchiha.

-Tranquila, déjalos que se diviertan un rato. Sakura ya cumplió los catorce y Thor es muy infantil. Con que una de nosotras los vigile estarán bien.

-Hn, es por eso que no te esforzabas, ¿verdad? –Sonrió de medio lado, ya se imaginaba que su amiga era así.

-mmm, no, de hecho me daba flojera apurarme, además, no es divertido si tú no participas. –la pelimorada negó con la cabeza y una minúscula sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

La pelinegra también sonrió, pero, de repente, se puso seria y la volteó a ver

-esta misión no sólo es por los pergaminos, ¿cierto?

-hmp, creo que no, supongo que también tiene algo que ver con…._eso_

_-_cierto, - mira a su alrededor y se para, provocando que su compañera también frene y la mire- ¿lo notas? Este lugar me pone nerviosa, no hay duda en que sólo un loco viviría por aquí

-¿a qué te refieres, lux?- la aludida mira a su alrededor y dice

-A que la verdadera prueba está a punto de llegar.-y rápidamente cambia su semblante a uno más alegre- pero bueno, hay que alcanzar a los otros, que de seguro ya han llegado.- y dicho y hecho, se echa a saltar para alcanzar a sus amigos dejando atrás a una pensativa Uchiha –_Hmp, supongo que tienes razón, la verdadera prueba está por comenzar- _La chica también retoma su camino, mientras sus pensamientos la llevan de vuelta a sus primos. –_me pregunto si sasuke sigue siendo como antes o no. Aunque supongo que estará en las mismas que yo con respecto a…itachi- _

Sakura, por otra parte, ya había localizado el "hogar" de orochimaru y estaba a punto de sentarse y esperar a los demás cuando llegan Shio, luxiana y Thor, y juntos comienzan su plan para cumplir su misión.

Enfrente de la puerta había dos ninjas del sonido, muy imponentes, pero a diferencia de parecer intimidados los cuatro –sobretodo luxiana y Sakura- se veían ansiosos. Así que Thor, antes de salir, dijo- vaya, de haber sabido que la languijuela necesitaba perros guardianes, no me hubiera emocionado por enfrentarle- Todas lo miran raro- ¿Qué? Se supone que es un Sannin, ¿no?

-¿Languijuela?-Sakura usa un tono que pone en duda la inteligencia de Thor

-sí, ¿Qué no ven su lenguota? Parece sanguijuela, pero es una lengua, por eso le digo languijuela: langui de lengua y juela pues de…de… ¡de pegajosa! Sí, de pegajosa… ¿o era por sanguijuela?- El chico estaba en pose pensativa y con un ENORME signo de interrogación en la cabeza, mientras que la pelirrosa tiene una GOTOTA de sudor en su cabeza, la Uchiha suspira buscando paciencia y la ojimorada se daba un golpe con su mano en la cara mientras negaba con la cabeza y se preguntaba porqué ese idiota de primera era su mejor amigo.

-Tengo una sugerencia ¿porqué no mejor vamos a darle nuestra visita sorpresa a orochimaru? Es eso o explotaré –La pelinegra ya estaba demasiado ansiosa e inconscientemente elevaba y disminuía rápidamente su nivel de chackra

"**shaaa, concuerdo con la gatita, ¿podemos pasar a la acción de una vez por todas? Me moriré si no golpeo a alguien"**

_Creí que ya estabas muerta- _Shannaro mira feo a Sakura y ésta la ignora.

-Bien, entonces…a la acción.- Dicho esto, los cuatro emergen de las sombras y, para cuando los guardias se dan cuenta, la ojijade forma unos sellos y aparecen dos sombras muy diferentes a las de Shikamaru, -pues éstas no estaban en el suelo, sino que flotaban enfrente de todos- las cuales dan unos horribles chillidos y se dirigen a los aterrados ninjas, que son atravesados por ellas y se desmayan justo cuando aquellos entes salían de sus cuerpos.

-Kami, sí que son rápidas esas cosas. ¿Estás segura de que olvidarán que los vimos?- Luxiana le dirige una mirada desconfiada a su amiga, la cual le aclara todo

-Sí, segurísima. Son Sombras del Olvido a corto plazo. Se alimentan de los recuerdos de las personas de máximo diez horas de pasados.

-Ya veo, aunque creía que sólo podías invocar y/o llamar a espíritus de gente muerta

-No, no sólo eso, también a todos los entes y seres que tengan que ver con lo sobrenatural y la muerte, como demonios, lobos, etc.

-Hmp, ¿lobos?-

-Sí, lobos, hay animales que pueden ver y sentir a la muerte, que son dos: los gatos y los lobos; y otros que representan a la muerte misma, que son: las mariposas negras, los búhos y los cuervos.

-Y sólo puedes invocar a uno de esos animales, ¿no?

-ajá. Pero mejor concentrémonos en nuestro trabajo, ¿sí?

- ¡Hai! –El equipo entra a la guarida mientras las sombras desaparecen. Ya llevaban varios metros lejos de la entrada cuando varios ninjas salen a su encuentro. Eran por lo menos cincuenta, pero no se les veía el rostro por su vestimenta. Thor se pone delante de sus amigas y le lanza un golpe al más cercano, lo que provoca que todos se les lancen encima. El joven les abre paso a sus compañeras y les indica que él se encargará de ellos mientras ellas se van. Los ninjas lo van rodeando poco a poco y éste se defiende fieramente con puñetazos y lanzando varias Shuriken con destreza.

Poco a poco va ganando terreno hasta que llega uno especialmente fuerte y armado con un garrote gigante, que se hace camino hacia el castaño.

-vaya, vaya, pero si tenemos aquí a un pobre idiota que no se da cuenta de que su hora ha llegado. – Thor saca un como bastón con un mango en forma de bola de tamaño medio (si alguien sabe cómo se llama esa cosa, por favor avíseme) y le lanza a su rival una mirada retadora.

-Eso si puedes derrotarme.- Y ambos se lanzan a una batalla que prometía ser intensa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Por otra parte, las muchachas no pudieron llegar muy lejos, pues cierto peliblanco de lentes les corta el paso.

-¿iban a alguna parte, señoritas?- Sakura le lanza una mirada llena de rencor al recordar que esa rata era un traidor que sólo llenaba de zalamerías a su señor.

Shio sonríe arrogantemente y le dice –Hmp, no creo que te interese ¿o sí?

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con los enemigos de mi señor me incumbe, niña.

-En ese caso, yo seré quien luche contra ti- Luxiana mira a Shio y ésta asiente, por lo que la pelinegra empuja a la pelirrosa hacia delante- vámonos, Sakura, ¡vámonos!- como la niña no avanzaba, optó por jalarla, pero un kunai detiene su avance

-oh, no ustedes no se van de aquí- pero antes de que otro kunai lanzado hacia la cabeza de la joven, Shio lo detiene para que ellas pudieran pasar.

-Hn, yo soy tu oponente, que no se te olvide.-Y mira que sus amigas ya se han ido.

-Mmm, muy bien, en ese caso, primero me desharé de ti y luego iré por tus amiguitas- Saca varios Shurikens y se los lanza a la chica, que los desvía con un kunai, sonríe de medio lado y se lo lanza a la cara.-Primero tendrás que derrotarme – Y corre hacia su enemigo, que la esquiva por los pelos.

-Veo que eres rápida. Demo… ¡yo lo soy más!- se dirige hacia ella y le da un tremendo puñetazo en el estómago que la lanza contra la pared más cercana. Pero la joven se levanta y corre hacia él, quien también va hacia ella y sólo se escuchan los golpes que iban dirigidos hacia ambos.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

En una habitación cerca de donde se desarrollaba la batalla de Shio y de Kabuto, el primo de la chica se encontraba intentando abrir el pergamino, pero en ninguno de los intentos había logrado levantar el sello –ni siquiera el fuego de sus jutsus lo conseguía derretir-y estaba a punto de rendirse, pero sintió un chackra demasiado familiar que pasaba cerca de su habitación, y poco después fue llamado por su sensei.

Luxiana no dejaba de mirar hacia todos lados, pues había demasiadas puertas y empezaba a creer que estaban en un laberinto. A pesar de que estaba preocupada por la chica que estaba detrás de ella, pues no era un secreto que el ex compañero de Sakura había traicionado a su aldea para realizar una venganza y se había unido al asqueroso Sannin de las serpientes. No es que odiara a las serpientes –de hecho eran de sus animales favoritos- pero el ver a un ser humano con una lengua anormal y que sacaba repulsivamente cosas de su boca sin saber donde habían estado antes era…demasiado repulsivo para su estómago, sin mencionar que ese tipo parecía pedófilo homosexual, además de que las sombras de sus ojos eran demasiado para un señor como él. Y donde las había comprado, que realmente le sería muy útil saberlo, hace años que quería unas sombras de un tono un poco más oscuro que combinaran con sus ojos y…. un momento, ¿y por qué habría ella de preocuparse en descubrir los secretos del maquillaje de ese ser anormal? Realmente le hacía falta salir de compras y un merecido descanso de las idioteces de sus amigos. Estos eran los pensamientos de la más grande de los cuatro, hasta que fue interrumpida por su amiga de ojos jade.

-Lux, lux- la pelinegra pareció regresar de las nubes y prestó atención a las palabras de la niña- ¿crees que debamos separarnos? Siento el chackra de Orochimaru cerca de aquí y probablemente los pergaminos están en otra parte.

-Tal vez una de nosotras deba ir por los pergaminos, pero no sabemos a qué podríamos enfrentarnos, por lo que es mejor permanecer juntas.

"**concuerdo con ella. ¿Qué tal si nos encontramos con orochigay? O peor aún"**

"_¿Qué podría ser peor que un pedófilo que se maquilla?"_

"**¿el sobrenombre de "traidor" te suena? ¿O tengo que decir el nombre?"**

"_No creo que _él _sea peor que un tipo que ni sabe que existen los bolsillos"_

"**di lo que quieras, pero si lo vemos, hay que enseñarle lo que es poder de verdad"**

"_hecho"_

-¿Aún no se llevan bien Shannaro y tú?- luxiana había aprendido a reconocer cuando inner y anfitrión hablaban o- siempre- discutían, pues el mayor de los haruno también tenía sus conversaciones (cof, cof, discusiones, cof) y era como ella en sus pensamientos.

-no, aún no. Pero ya podemos dominar los jutsus y técnicas básicos de mi clan.

-Eso es bueno, recuerdo aún que yo no podía dominar mi Ilikyugan cuando supe la verdad de mi kekkei genkai

-sí, pero eso fue cuando tenías seis años

-seis y medio

-lo que sea, pero eras muy chica, y yo ya tengo catorce y no he podido dominar la fase dos de mi fusión con mi inner, que es cuando tomo la apariencia de ella.

-la cual es un poco aterradora, pero es mejor que haber matado a alguien cuan…-dándose cuenta que había dicho más de lo que debería, cambió de tema rápidamente-mira, ¡qué suerte!, parece que es aquí donde tienen los libros y pergaminos. ¡Vamos!- y soltó el brazo de la pelirrosa y abrió la puerta del cuarto que había visto, el cual estaba demasiado oscuro para su gusto.

-Aquí hay alguien, mejor prepárate- apenas terminó de darle ese consejo a su amiga cuando se iluminó el lugar dejando ver que era una estancia muy amplia y casi vacía, a excepción de una silla en una parte alta, que estaba ocupada por una persona muy conocida por casi todos, Orochimaru, quien tenía una horrible sonrisa en su cara.

-Y pensar que me había emocionado por pensar que iba a ser un equipo de Konoha, mejor aún, el recientemente roto equipo siete, ¿no piensas igual, sasuke-kun?- dirige su mirada hacia una esquina detrás de las dos jóvenes que estaban en esa especie de campo de entrenamiento.

-Hn - De las sombras sale un joven pelinegro de ojos tan oscuros como la noche, de catorce años aproximadamente, cuerpo bien formado y con sus facciones llenas de indiferencia,(no describo su ropa porque no conozco el nombre de la prenda que lleva en la parte de la cintura para arriba, pero es el de shippuden) que cambian rápidamente por unas llenas de sorpresa al reconocer a su ex compañera de equipo.

-Sa-sasuke.-Sakura se quedó impactada al ver al culpable de su sufrimiento en Konoha.

CONTINUARÁ….

Y ¿Qué les pareció?

Otro capítulo concluido y dejando al aire varias preguntas:

¿Qué pasará ahora que sasuke y Sakura se reencontraron?, ¿Shio y Thor sobrevivirán a sus respectivas batallas?, ¿Luxiana averiguará el nombre del lugar donde orochimaru consigue su maquillaje?

Ahora vamos con la cuestión:

¿Les gustaría que sakurita tuviera un galán en la aldea de la luna? Ósea un rival para sasuke. Sólo digan si lo quieren o no, pues pensaba poner uno pero eso ya es un poco común, ¿no creen?

Pero ustedes decidan, por favor. Mínimo cinco votos a favor o en contra del rival y una sugerencia de cómo podría ser éste. Claro, si gustan.

Y por favor no olviden comentar si les gustó el cap o no y sugerencias y/o observaciones.

Gracias por leer y trataré de apurarme con la conti.

Saludos y cuídense.

Adiós.


	11. Chapter 10

Volviii! Después de más de dos meses sin actualizar, disculpen mi tardanza, pero he estado muuuuy ocupada con la escuela, y cuando empezaron las vacaciones no pude actualizar por falta de tiempo (y de inspiración), y mi madre me castigó T.T por mis calificaciones. Pero gracias a que mi madre se apiadó de mí aquí estoy con la conti, y espero poder actualizar un poco más rápido estas vacaciones (por cierto, espero que se la pasen muy bien)

Gracias a todos por leer y por sus comentarios, y en este cap más de uno terminará no sólo con su orgullo herido, sino también con una impactante noticia y uno que otro hueso roto, muajajaja (naa, no es cierto… bueno sólo es verdad lo de los huesos rotos, jaja; es broma n.n) pero ya no los entretengo con mis comentarios locos y raros (Lo sé, estoy loca, XP) Disfruten el cap.

**ADVERTENCIA: **las técnicas que aquí aparecen, así como la mayoría de los jutsus están en español, así como la mayoría de los mismos son invención mía, (y de una vez les advierto que me inspiré en algunas gracias a otras series de anime y películas)

**DISCLAIMER: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (lamentablemente), con la excepción de algunos personajes que aquí aparecen son de mi total autoría, (excepto Shio, quien es de mi amiga Naomi)

Sin más mi historia, espero que la disfruten…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**EL LEGADO DEL CLAN HARUNO**

CHAPTER 10: UN REENCUENTRO INDESEADO PARTE 2

El tiempo parecía detenerse para Sakura, pues ahí, enfrente de ella estaba el culpable de su sufrimiento. Aquel que lo único que logró fueron lágrimas y más lágrimas de su parte; pero… eso era en el pasado, ahora ella era diferente y lo demostraría. –_Ya me las vas a pagar todas y cada una de las cosas que me hiciste, tú solo espera, uchiha-._

Sasuke, por otra parte, estaba impresionado al ver el cambio de la "molestia" del equipo siete, aunque no lo demostró. Pero el cambio más notorio era la frialdad con la que la pelirrosa lo miraba.-_Hn, a pesar de las diferencias, apuesto a que sigues siendo la misma inútil de siempre-._ Tan entretenidos estaban ambos en sus pensamientos que no recordaron que tenían compañía.

-_Así que éste es el famoso sannin de las serpientes, eh. Interesante…aunque…. ¿será tan fuerte como dicen los rumores?- _Luxiana miraba a Orochimaru, midiéndolo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del joven pelinegro, lo miró de forma curiosa y un poco recelosa.

-Sakura, tengo una duda… ¿quién es él?- señala al joven, quien al escucharla, la voltea a ver muy receloso también, pues se dio cuenta de que esa chica no era de la aldea de la hoja. – El, es mi ex compañero, Sasuke uchiha, -la pelirrosa le responde en un muy pequeño murmullo que sólo su amiga logra escuchar, y eso porque ésta tiene un oído tan fino como el de los felinos (_n/a: en realidad la escuchó de puro milagro, y porque estaba muy cerca de ella, n_nU) _

-Hn, Sakura… ¿qué haces aquí? No me digas que vienes a rogarme que regrese a la aldea contigo-al ver la mirada de la pelirrosa, sonrió de forma altanera- pues lamento informarte, pero no pienso regresar a…-Al escucharlo, la pelirrosa lo interrumpió de forma brusca.

-¿Y quién dijo que vengo por ti, Uchiha?-sonrisa burlona- No te creas tan importante. Ah y otra cosa, no me interesa si regresas o no a esa aldea, que por mí, puedes irte al infierno-Finalizó con una voz fría y cortante como el hielo la chica. El otro, sólo la miraba un poco extrañado por el tono, pero después se molestó, aunque (_n/a: para variar)_ no lo demostró.

-Vaya, Sasuke-kun, nunca creí que tu ex compañera se volviera tan…irrespetuosa contigo, y sin embargo, parece que no es el único estorbo por aquí-El sannin le dio una asquerosa sonrisa a Luxiana, quien estaba asqueada de ese ser "humano", además, realmente le molestó que ambos varones insinuaran que eran unos "estorbos", y no sólo eso, no, sino que notó que el pelinegro tenía atrás de él el pergamino de su familia. Pero por el momento, decidió ocultar sus propias emociones y dejar que su amiga se hiciera cargo. Aunque…

-Vaya, nunca imaginé que un sannin fuera tan idiota como para fiarse de las apariencias.-… eso no significaba que no les dejaría en claro un par de cosas a ese par. –Y en cuanto a ti, niño, Sakura tiene razón, NO venimos "por ti", NO venimos de Konoha y NO somos unos estorbos, no hables como si nos conocieras.

- hmp, digo lo que veo, y no tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así, soy un Uchiha, uno de los dos únicos supervivientes de la masacre, grábatelo en esa cabezota tuya que tienes.-Al oír eso, ambas chicas se molestan, y Luxiana le responde con un tono de advertencia

-Mide tus palabras, Uchiha, porque no sabes con quién te estas metiendo

-Hn, no voy a perder el tiempo con dos inútiles que, por lo visto, sólo saben moles…-pero un golpe en la cara no lo dejó terminar. La pelirrosa estaba totalmente furiosa, ¡nadie hablaba así de ellas y mucho menos un idiota prepotente y narcisista!

_**-"¡**__**ya me harté de este imbécil!, es hora de mostrarle quien manda, ¡SHANNARO!" **_– El chico se levantó demostrando furia en sus ojos negros, ¿¡quién se creía que era ese estúpido intento de kunoichi para golpearle! (_N/A: ¿se dan cuenta de cuanto amor hay en este reencuentro? n.n)_

_-tienes razón, ¡maldito Uchiha! Ya me tiene harta con sus aires de grandeza, ya es tiempo de que alguien le baje los humos.- _Orochimaru, con un gesto, le indicó a su pupilo que se deshiciera de ambas chicas, a lo cual el joven aceptó más que gustoso.

-Vaya, tal vez cambiaste de actitud, -sonrisa aún más arrogante-pero yo sigo siendo el más fuerte.- y dicho y hecho, Sasuke se lanzó sobre su ex compañera. Luxiana se recargó contra una pared, tarareando una canción en voz baja, más concentrada en otras cosas que en preocuparse por su amiga (_N/A: conociéndola, seguramente pensaba en la inmortalidad del cangrejo n.n_). Sakura estaba esperando el golpe de Sasuke, y justo cuando la iba a golpear, desapareció y reapareció en su espalda formando unos sellos, apareciendo tres clones que se dirigieron al chico. Este se dio cuenta demasiado tarde y los tres clones lo golpearon, pero antes de caer se vio que era un tronco. _**-"jutsu de sustitución, qué listo"- **_ Y el chico le lanzó varios kunais contra las cuatro sakura´s, viendo que todas, sin excepción, eran simples clones. _–parece que esto se pone interesante-_

Por otra parte, Orochimaru se escabulló de ese lugar para buscar los pergaminos de la extinta aldea de la luna, pero cuando iba a agarrarlos, se dio cuenta de que ambos no estaban… y mayor fue su sorpresa al escuchar una voz femenina que le decía -¿buscabas esto?- y al darse la vuelta, vio a la joven pelinegra que (_N/A: se supone) _debía estar en el cuarto con su pupilo y la niña de pelo rosa, quien sostenía en sus manos ambos rollos.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene, más te vale que me los des

-¿Qué pasa, el bebé quiere sus juguetes robados de vuelta?, ja, no lo creo-La chica, al parecer, realmente no sabía lo que hacía, pues era bien sabido que Orochimaru no era precisamente la paciencia andante, y ella acababa de cruzar el límite con esas palabras.

-Bien, si lo que quieres es una muerte segura… ¡la tendrás!- El hombre invocó rápidamente dos serpientes que salieron de las mangas de su ropa y se dirigieron hacia la joven, quien sin perder tiempo guardó los pergaminos y sacó un kunai con el cual acabó con una de las serpientes, sin notar que la otra la iba a atacar por detrás en una clara forma de distracción para que no viera venir el ataque con la larga lengua del sannin dirigido a su cuello y dispuesto a ahorcarla, y justo cuando la serpiente la iba a morder, la chica reaccionó y la agarró evitando su mordida, pero el reptil desapareció de repente y justo cuando la Hansburn volteó hacia el hombre, una lengua se enrosca en su cuello y empieza a asfixiarla al mismo tiempo que la atrae lentamente hacia el cuerpo del mayor, quien no perdió tiempo y comenzó a golpearle el estómago mientras la sujetaba del cuello con su mano izquierda, aumentando la presión en el cuello de la chica, que por la falta de aire no podía liberarse y sólo tuvo un pensamiento en mente -_Shio, Thor, espero que ustedes estén bien –_

Por otra parte, Shio ya se estaba quedando sin opciones de movimiento, y no podía utilizar sus trucos más fuertes porque sería demasiado riesgoso para la misión, sin mencionar que sería como poner un anuncio totalmente luminoso indicando su posición. – _Me lleva, si no hago algo pronto el imbécil de Kabuto me acabará… a menos que…- _Ja, ¿qué pasa, niña? ¿Es demasiado para ti?- El tono burlón del de anteojos hizo que la uchiha frunciera el ceño dejando ver la molestia que le causó el comentario- Ya decía yo, no eres rival para mí- el peliblanco estaba seguro de su victoria.

-Kabuto, tu arrogancia es lo que te hará caer, no eres el primero que me diga eso, ni tampoco el último, así que… ¡prepárate!- la chica tomó una posición de batalla que hizo que su rival la viera con curiosidad y alerta, pues esa posición le resultó por demás familiar- _pero… ¿en dónde la habré vis…? No, no, ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! - _el joven abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer los sellos que la otra comenzaba a formar, y le vino a la mente un recuerdo.

/FLASH BACK/

_Orochimaru y Kabuto se encontraban en un claro luchando contra un hombre alto, fornido, de ojos rojos, cabello negro y de una edad aproximada a la de kakashi. Los tres se encontraban cansados y heridos, aunque rápidamente se podía notar que la ventaja la tenían los del sonido, pues gracias a las habilidades médicas del peliblanco sus heridas se restauraban un poco dándoles una oportunidad contra el pelinegro, que se vía más abatido y herido que los ya mencionados, puesto que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, y no lograba ponerse en pie. _

_-Será mejor que te rindas, Hiroshi, porque de una forma u otra, terminarás muerto- una risa fue la única respuesta que el sannin recibió por parte de su rival, hecho que hizo que éste y su acompañante se voltearan a ver extrañados_

_-¿acaso te has vuelto loco?- el más joven de los tres hombres estaba totalmente confundido- o es que tu propia suerte es tan graciosa para ti que te causa tanta gracia el hecho de que estés derrotado_

_-Ni lo uno ni lo otro, señores, lo que me resulta gracioso es el hecho de que den por ganada esta batalla. Es verdad que ya no tengo oportunidad alguna de ganar, demo…ustedes no se irán de aquí totalmente ilesos.- al terminar la frase, Hiroshi se puso en pie poco a poco y un poco tambaleante, dejando ver unas heridas de gravedad que pronto iban a acabar con él, pero aun así logró hacer una posición con sus piernas y comenzó a formar unos sellos que ninguno de sus contrincantes había visto en su vida. Al terminar el último sello, un sonido demasiado familiar para ambos se dejó escuchar, era como el trinar de un millar de pájaros, mientras que el brazo derecho del ojirojo era rodeado lentamente por chackra de color azul, haciendo que ambos shinobis tuvieran un único pensamiento –_Chidori- _sin embargo, pronto el chackra cambió de color, siendo ahora de un color cada vez más oscuro hasta terminar en un negro profundo, a la vez que todo se iba concentrando en la mano del pelinegro, confundiendo demasiado a los del sonido, pues el chackra ahora parecía formar un gran Rasengan, aunque la bola de chackra seguía conservando un centro del color azul original del chidori, de donde salían algunos rayos de electricidad sin salir del límite de la bola, y parte de ésta cubría hasta la mitad del brazo del otro.- ¡PRUEBEN MI MAYOR TÉCNICA: EL…!-_

_/_FIN FLASH BACK/

-¡CHIDAZEN!- y la uchiha, interrumpiendo el recuerdo del chico, lanzó su jutsu a un Kabuto en estado de shock -no sólo por volver a ver un jutsu que realmente le resultaba aterrador, sino por el hecho de que la chica tenía el sharingan en sus pupilas- que no pudo esquivar el ataque, el cual le dio de lleno atravesándole un costado a l vez que lo electrocutaba y una explosión se daba, alertando a todos los que estaban en la guarida, y distrayendo a cierto primo suyo, quien al sentir la gran cantidad de chackra liberada y el escuchar la explosión volteó la vista buscando el origen de la misma -¡¿_pero qué…?- _y no vio venir la patada de su ex compañera, que lo envió contra la pared, rompiéndose la pierna y un brazo al caer mal, pues la pelirrosa utilizó chackra aprovechando la distracción del portador del sharingan, y dejándolo inconsciente al ser alcanzado por un pedazo de roca que lo golpeó en la cabeza. Sakura se preocupó enormemente al sentir unas voces que le advertían del inminente desastre que se avecinaba. Sintió una mano en su hombro, y al voltearse a ver de quien era, se encontró con los ojos también preocupados de Luxiana –quien no se había movido para nada de su lugar hasta el momento en el que el chico se quedó inconsciente- quien le dijo

-Será mejor que busquemos a Thor y a Shio y salgamos de aquí antes de morir. ¡Este lugar va a colapsar!

-Demo… ¿y los pergaminos?- La pelinegra le sonrió de forma traviesa y le mostró los pergaminos que guardaba en una de las pequeñas bolsitas de su cinturón.

-Será mejor que llevemos con nosotras al pequeño Uchiha, tal vez pueda sernos útil- Y diciendo esto y bajo la mirada de espanto de su amiga, levantó al ojinegro y lo cargó, dirigiéndose a la salida para encontrarse con sus amigos

_**-"definitivamente está loca ¡¿CÓMO SE LE OCURRE LLEVAR CON NOSOTROS A SEMEJANTE INEPTO?"**_

_-ni idea, aunque… creo que nuestra venganza está cada vez más cerca- _y con una sonrisa torcida se dirigió a alcanzar a su compañera.

En otro lado, el castaño había logrado acabar con sus enemigos, y apenas y se puso en marcha para buscar a sus amigas cuando sintió la explosión, poniendo primero una cara de confusión total, pero cuando sintió el temblor de la tierra y vio a Shio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo directo hacia él que su expresión cambió a una de comprensión y mientras una gotita de sudor le bajaba por la cabeza, apenas y le dio tiempo a preguntarle -¿y ahora qué paso?- cuando fue jalado con fuerza por la pelimorada cuando ésta pasó por su lado mientras le gritaba -¡corre, Thor, corre antes de que quedemos aplastados!

Por su parte, Orochimaru estaba a punto de matar a la chica cuando sintió lo mismo que su alumno, pero al volver la vista hacia su víctima, sólo vio que la pelinegra le sonreía mientras se desvanecía, dejándole ver que –en realidad- sólo había estado luchando contra el aire – ¿u-una ilusión?- aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo al tener que esquivar un pedazo del techo que se le venía encima, sin embargo, notó que los pergaminos seguían aún en su lugar.

Aliviado, se dirigió hacia ellos y abrió uno, y cuál no sería su sorpresa al leer el contenido del mismo, el cual sólo decía:

"que disfrutes tu estadía en el infierno, orochitonto.

Con cariño

Luxie

P.D: Salúdame a Kabuto

P.D de la P.D: también dile al estúpido de mi hermano que aún me debe lo de la apuesta del sábado pasado"

Al terminar de leer, una venita se le marcó en la frente y rompió con fuerza el pergamino, lamentablemente no alcanzó a leer una tercera posdata que daba a entender que el pergamino era en realidad un papel bomba, que explotó en el instante en el que el sannin lo partió en dos, dejándolo inconsciente también, provocando que no alcanzara a salir del lugar mientras este se venía abajo.

Thor y Shio estaban jadeantes y tratando de recuperar el aliento en un lugar a salvo del derrumbe que hubo en la guarida del que alguna vez fue uno de los legendarios sannin, a pesar de que estaban preocupados de la suerte de sus dos amigas. Y ya estaban a punto de regresar al lugar de los hechos para buscarlas cuando una voz que venía de una de las ramas del árbol que estaba a sus espaldas atrajo su atención

-Mira nada más, Sakura, qué grandes amigos tenemos, que confían tanto en nosotras que hasta nos daban por muertas, no, no, no-

-Cierto, realmente nos ofenden, chicos- ¡Ahí, sentadas cómodamente, estaban las integrantes restantes con miradas cómplices y sonrisas burlona! El castaño y la ojinegra no pudieron menos que sonreír aliviados y a la vez divertidos de que sus amigas estuvieran a salvo.

-Me alegro de que estén bien- la voz de Shio estaba llena de una alegría que no trató de disimular. Pero eso cambio al observar que Luxiana tenía cargando a su primo que creía perdido: Sasuke Uchiha. El otro joven también vio al pelinegro desmayado en los brazos de su mejor amiga, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

-Nee, Luxie-chan, dime que tienes los pergaminos-

-Pues claro que los tengo, baka, si no, ahorita mismo estuviera yendo a las ruinas a buscarlos, recuerda que no nos podíamos ir de ahí sin ellos.

-Hn, y se puede saber ¿por qué tienes a mi primo?- Las chicas se bajaron de la rama en la que estaban, aunque Luxiana dio un paso hacia atrás, prudentemente, por si necesitaba volver a subir para escapar de la furia de su amiga.

-Ehh… ¿por caritativa?- la ojimorada le dedicó a Shio una sonrisa nerviosa, comenzaba a sudar frío y comenzaba a rezar mentalmente

-_Por favor, Kami, si me salvas de esta, te juro que no volveré a apostar con nadie, y dejaré de contrabandear bebidas, y… y… y dejaré de beber sake por dos meses y de ir a bailar los viernes por la noche y…no, mejor olvida esta última, pero por favor… ¡NO PERMITAS QUE SHIO ME MATE!- _Y al parecer Kami se apiadó de ella, porque antes de que la pelimorada pudiera hacer un movimiento contra ella, Thor las interrumpió.

-Pues yo no sé ustedes, pero mejor me voy a dormir para reponer fuerzas.- Y sacando sus cosas para dormir de quien sabe dónde, se dispuso a entregarse a Morfeo y reponerse. Siguiendo su ejemplo, las tres mujeres también se acomodaron para esperar un nuevo día lleno de sorpresas que le depara el destino a nuestro querido Uchiha.

CONTINUARÁ….

Realmente espero que les haya gustado cómo quedó este cap, porque realmente no se me ocurría nada.

También espero actualizar pronto, y de nuevo les deseo unas felices vacaciones.

Y otra cosa, ya tenemos dos votos a favor de un rival para sasukito-kun y una sugerencia de cómo podría ser el mismo.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Y no se olviden de dejar sus sugerencias, comentarios y, si quieren, hasta amenazas de muerte por la laaaarga tardanza, XP

Cuídense.

Saludos.


	12. especial parte uno

Disculpen la tardanza! Sé que no tengo perdón, pero no pude actualizar por los proyectos, las tareas, además de la falta de inspiración, y porque no me sentí con ganas de escribir porque mi bisabuelita se fracturó la cadera y apenas la operaron TwT

Pero aquí estoy, con un nuevo cap, (más vale tarde que nunca ¬¬) Y tengo un aviso: no voy a poder actualizar tan rápido por causa de mi escuela. Así que no se desesperen mucho porque tarde mucho, aparte de que no pienso dejar a medias mi fic.

Este cap lo escribí como la primera parte de un pequeño especial que decidí hacer, por lo que es un capítulo aparte. El especial trata sobre el pasado de varios de los personajes de mi historia, por lo que puede ser un poco confuso. Como no estoy segura de si a ustedes les vaya a gustar, no sé si continuar con los especiales, por lo que si les gustó o no díganmelo en un review, por favor, para ver si subo el siguiente, (tómenlo como un pequeño experimento n.n) Aparte de que siento que es necesario para entender lo que vendrá después, y porque quise darle un giro trágico a los hechos

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este cap tiene varias escenas algo sangrientas y contenido de violencia sexual aunque no tan extremo, así que si no te gusta este tipo de escenas o eres muy sensible, abstente de leer. (Es la primera vez que escribo algo así y tal vez no me salga muy bien, pero mejor hago la advertencia) Y otra cosa… ¿debería cambiar a clasificación T o M mi historia? Si alguien fuera tan amable de decírmelo, por favor ñ.ñ

**DISCLAIMER: **Ni _NARUTO _ni sus personajes me pertenecen, excepto los que aparecen aquí, que sí me pertenecen (excepto Shio, que es de mi amiga Naomi)

**EL LEGADO DEL CLAN HARUNO**

ESPECIAL: FANTASMAS DEL PASADO PARTE 1: La maestra de las ilusiones.

_Nací una mañana fría de un tres de Abril, en el seno de uno de los clanes más poderosos del mundo ninja. Mi aldea natal es la legendaria Aldea de la Luna, una aldea cuya historia siempre fue enigmática; recuerdo que siempre esperaba impaciente la hora cuando el sol se ponía, porque era la hora en la que mi madre me ponía en su regazo y me contaba historias, historias de antiguos héroes, de magníficas criaturas y de mi querida aldea. _

_Mi padre era el hijo de los líderes del clan Hansburn tenía el cabello caoba con destellos rojizos, un poco rebelde y rizado, largo hasta dos cm debajo del cuello; era un hombre de complexión media, musculoso aunque no demasiado, ojos color hazel, un hombre sabio, amable y, debo de admitir, muy guapo, y se llamaba Hassan; mi madre era la hija de un cuchillero famoso y muy sabio, y de una curandera que siempre tenía algo que contar- a pesar de que nunca los conocí- tenía el cabello rubio claro con mechas rosas, y sus ojos eran como unos brillantes rubíes –palabras de mi padre- era de complexión atlética y delgada, y era una mujer grandiosa, muchos decían que era como una diosa, pues siempre tenía una sonrisa y ayudaba a todos aquellos que lo necesitaban- aunque había heredado el talento de su padre como cuchillera y espadera, y el de su madre como creadora de venenos y curandera- no era muy alta, pero su voz era cálida y le gustaba cantar. Se llamaba Asami._

_También tenía tres hermanos mayores, dos gemelas tan diferentes como el día y la noche llamadas Diana y Selene, y un hermano, Souta, con quien yo siempre fui muy unida. Selene tenía el pelo azul aguamarina siempre atado en un chonguito en lo alto de su cabeza, con dos mechones largos hasta el pecho a ambos lados de la cabeza, y Diana siempre lo tenía en dos gruesas coletas bajas, con los mismos mechones que Selene y con un pequeño flequillo que abarcaba toda su frente. Ambas eran unas genios en todo lo que tuviera que ver con el arte ninja, aunque Diana se inclinaba más al arte de la curación por medio del Chackra y Selene prefería estar en las batallas. Diana era la mayor, naciendo siete horas antes que Selene, quien nació a las nueve de la noche de un cuatro de junio. Mi hermano Souta era idéntico a mi padre, sólo que con el cabello corto y lacio y sus ojos eran de un ámbar más parecido al oro líquido, desde niño fue muy popular entre las mujeres, algo que me molestaba mucho, pues desde que tengo uso de razón soy muy celosa con mis seres queridos; nació un treinta y uno de octubre, pues nació justo en el minuto uno de las doce de la noche del treinta, con la luna llena._

_Mi nombre es Luxiana Hansburn, y, bueno, muchos de los conocidos de mis padres dicen que yo soy el vivo retrato de mi madre, sólo que con el cabello negro –Souta decía que mi cabello era "más negro que la noche sin luna", creo que lo sacó de una película- y las mechas de color morado, mis ojos son de un violeta fuerte que atraen mucho la atención de muchos. Suelo mantener mi cabello en cola alta de caballo con un fleco de lado, cubriendo parte del lado izquierdo de mi cara, más específicamente, la mayor parte de mi ojo izquierdo._

_Podría contarles tantas cosas, tantos recuerdos felices que estoy segura de haber tenido, pues mi vida con mi familia era envidiable. Mis abuelos paternos nos mimaban mucho a mis hermanos, y nunca tuvieron preferencias por alguno…está bien, está bien, la favorita de la familia era Diana, aunque yo siempre admiré más a Selene, tal vez porque era una Kunoichi de verdad, una de los pocos shinobis que había en la aldea; tal vez porque en el fondo siempre fuimos iguales: ambas éramos menospreciadas y opacadas por el talento de nuestros mayores: Selene de Diana y yo por Souta, y ambas éramos…diferentes. Diferentes, sí, porque ambas vemos el mundo del mismo modo, tan difícil de entender por los demás, incomprendido. Pero debo de aclarar que la influencia de mi hermana sobre mí fue lo que terminó por "corromperme," como diría mi "tutor". Recuerdo que la primera vez que tuve un acercamiento directo con la realidad del mundo shinobi fue una noche lluviosa, mi hermana Selene había salido de misión, yo tenía tres años y ella tenía doce._

_Esa misma noche yo había estado acostada, y mi madre, Asami, nos había contado una historia sobre un espíritu que habitaba una mansión deshabitada cerca del bosque que rodeaba la aldea, según la leyenda, era el espíritu de un antiguo Nigromante que secuestraba a las mujeres vírgenes y puras, en edad casadera –desde los quince hasta los veintinueve- en busca de su amada, una antigua princesa hija de la Lunekage de la época, pero por sus diferencias sociales nunca pudieron ser felices, cuando la princesa se había embarazado del Nigromante, sus padres y todo su pueblo la señalaron, dijeron que su hijo era fruto del cruce con un hombre tocado por la muerte misma, una aberración y una impureza para su linaje. La princesa fue sacrificada, a pesar de los intentos de su amor para rescatarlos a ella y a su bebé. Finalmente, la Parca en persona, decidió ayudar al hombre, cuando él la había invocado, pero ella le dijo que lo único que podría salvar era a su hijo, pues el alma de éste se había refugiado en una flor, en una humilde margarita, la cual le había dado cobijo al pequeño espíritu. El nigromante aceptó salvar a su hijo, y el alma de éste fue transferida por la Parca al cuerpo de una pequeña niña, que había nacido el mismo día en el que el pequeño hubiera nacido de no haber sido por la circunstancia, siete años después de la muerte de la princesa, originando a la primer Haruno de la historia, pues el nombre de la niña era precisamente Margarita y era muy parecida espiritualmente al niño, y porque el alma del niño le hablaba a veces, en forma de sus recuerdos. Según la historia, el alma del Nigromante había quedado atrapada en el plano terrestre y vagaba buscando al alma reencarnada de su princesa, para poder estar con ella. Yo me había emocionado mucho con la historia, y había salido a escondidas para intentar conocer al espíritu y, quizá, hasta volverme su amiga y ayudarle en su búsqueda, qué inocente era yo en ese entonces._

_Recuerdo claramente cómo pude llegar hasta la dichosa casa sin que nadie me viera, pero justo antes de entrar, sentí una mano en mi hombro y una voz conocida diciéndome al oído:_

_-¿no deberías estar dormida a estas horas, Luxie?- era mi hermana_

_-Es que…eh…quería…-mi hermana suspiró, y me abrazó. Eso me asombró muchísimo, pues ella odiaba las muestras de amor y el contacto físico con otras personas, aún el de su familia.- cálmate, niña, que no muerdo- ahí estaba, su típica sonrisa irónica. He de decir, eso sí, que en ese momento sentí algo, como una conexión con ella, una comprensión que, me sorprendió, que siempre había deseado, aún sin saberlo. La miré a los ojos, y ella me miró a los míos, y sentí como si pudiera conocer mis más profundos secretos._

_- Ahora, peque, dime… ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche?-su mirada era firme pero, extrañamente, cálida, por lo que le confié todo, desde la historia, hasta la razón por la que había ido a ese lugar. Me sentí molesta conmigo misma ¡Yo nunca me había soltado tanto con alguno de mis hermanos! Sólo con mis abuelos paternos, y hasta eso, muy rara era la ocasión en que lo hacía. Finalmente, ella dio otro suspiro, recuerdo que me jaló suavemente de la mano y se acercó a la puerta de madera podrida. Estábamos explorando, cuando oí un grito. El grito que acabaría con parte de mi inocencia. Yo, al escucharlo, sentí un impulso, que algo me llamaba, y a pesar de las llamadas de mi hermana, me solté y corrí hacia donde había escuchado el grito. Qué estúpida fui._

_Nada de lo que me había imaginado con las historias, nada de lo que había escuchado sobre las guerras y la tortura-a escondidas de mis padres, claro- me preparó para lo que vi: Frente a mí estaba una puerta de metal semi-abierta, y al asomarme, vi algo que no se me olvidaría jamás. En una mesa, de espaldas a mí, había un hombre, un hombre aterrador a simple vista, era calvo, pero por lo que pude ver, había como un bozal en su cara, era gigantesco, y junto frente a él vi a varias jóvenes de edades variadas estaban colgadas de la pared, con unos grilletes en muñecas y tobillos, con heridas en todos sus cuerpos, y desnudas. El hombre estaba en ese mismo instante estaba terminando de arrancarle un brazo a una de las jóvenes, cosa que me dio asco y miedo. Quedé paralizada ante la visión de otros cuerpos que no había visto antes, pero que estaban irreconocibles, los cabellos arrancados, los ojos sacados, algunas hasta tenían parte de sus entrañas de fuera. Quise gritar, pero entonces, vi algo más, algo que me haría descubrir que muchas veces, las leyendas, los cuentos, las historias de terror, y de fantasía, muchas veces son reales: Junto al hombre, había una sombra, una sombra materializada que era muy parecida físicamente al Nigromante de la leyenda. En ese momento, llegó mi hermana y me jaló, me alejó de ahí, pues mis piernas no respondían, paralizadas ante la verdad: ¡Los nigromantes existían de verdad! Apostaba lo que fuera a que el calvo era un Nigromante nuevo, aprendiz del espíritu del Nigromante amante de la princesa._

_Al llegar a casa, mis padres regañaron a mi hermana, y a mí me prohibieron volver a salir sin permiso, así como volver a acercarme a esa "mansión maldita" en toda mi vida, yo no entendía nada, pero decidí hacerles caso. A partir de ese día, la relación con mis hermanos Selene y Souta fue cambiando: Souta era mi compañero de travesuras, mi "sobreprotector hermano mayor", el que cuidaba que no me pasara nada malo, el que se echaba la culpa de nuestras aventuras prohibidas, pero incluso él pronto comenzó a mostrar aptitudes que yo no tenía, aún, pero que mis padres y mi clan celebraron. A los cinco años, yo ya no era la pequeña de la familia, la niña de papá, la consentida, yo me había convertido en la incomprendida, en la opacada por el talento de su hermano en las artes ninja, en la fallida. Aún recuerdo que antes yo era la favorita, ahora, mi hermano era el hijo perfecto, el futuro gran shinobi, yo quedé en un segundo plano. Eso no era del todo malo, mi visión del mundo se fue haciendo cada vez más realista, mi madre pasaba más tiempo conmigo y mi padre no quería que me acercara ni de chiste a nada que tuviera que ver con las batallas, y con la lucha. En esos años, mi hermana Selene se transformó en mi único apoyo, y era la única que me comprendía._

_Mis padres seguían apoyándome, aún me veían como su hija, y seguíamos haciendo cosas juntos, y yo no me quejaba, pues ellos y mi demás familia seguían escuchándome, y la felicidad iba a aumentar: ¡Mi madre estaba esperando otro hijo! Yo me emocioné, y una noche, días antes de que mi hermanito naciera, hice el juramento que marcaría mi vida. Mi madre me había llamado esa noche, después de la cena, cuando ya estábamos solas, agarró mi manita y la puso sobre su vientre abultado, sentí un movimiento y mis ojos se iluminaron, pues mi pequeño hermano me había reconocido._

_-Hija, júrame, júrame que siempre vas a cuidar a tu hermanito, no importa lo que pase. Lo cuidarás y protegerás como a tu propia vida, ¿verdad? ¿Me lo prometes, lux?_

_Yo se lo prometí._

_Días después, nació Lexx, el menor de la familia, yo ayudé a mi tía y a mi abuela a traerlo al mundo, y fui la primera en cargarlo, por lo que mi decisión de protegerle aumentó de intensidad. Selene me contó que el asistir al parto de un hermano era una antigua tradición del clan, para afianzar lazos entre ambos hermanos, Diana y ella habían asistido al de Souta, y él al mío. Ahí me di cuenta de que las relaciones entre hermanos eran complejas, pero que lo mayores debían de proteger a los menores y ser más responsables. Finalmente dejé de tenerle celos y envidia a mis hermanos mayores, y ellos pasaron a ser mis modelos, sobretodo Selene. Comprendí que los talentos tarde o temprano se desarrollaban, y a la semana de nacer Lexx, llegó el mío, o mejor dicho, llegaron los míos: No sólo comencé a darme cuenta de que hablar con los animales no era muy común, sino que empecé a informarme, aprendía muy rápido, tenía una puntería excelente y pronto mis padres se dieron cuenta. Mi madre comenzó a entrenarme en el conocimiento de venenos, pociones, herbolaria y demás conocimientos antiguos, así como en el manejo de espadas, y también comencé a practicar el arte de los cuchilleros. Sentí que finalmente, mis habilidades servirían para proteger a Lexx, y volví a sentirme parte de la familia, pero pronto, toda mi felicidad se destruiría y mi vida cambiaría para siempre con…AQUELLO…._

_Era el cumpleaños número uno de mi hermanito, para ese entonces yo tenía seis años, y las gemelas ya no vivían con nosotros, pero no habían faltado a la fiesta. Todo era normal, nos divertíamos. Hasta llegar la noche. Todos los invitados, incluidas mis hermanas, se habían retirado, y los familiares estaban ya durmiendo. Mi padre estaba fuera con Souta, en una reunión de la Academia sobre los avances de mi hermano, creo, y mi madre y yo estábamos con mi hermanito. Ambas estábamos platicando, y yo le contaba de mis travesuras y aventuras con mi mejor amigo, Thor, un niño muy gracioso que había conocido a los cuatro, en un parque. De hecho, era mi único amigo…_

_Pero de repente, hubo un grito desgarrador, Lexx se despertó y comenzó a llorar, mi madre se tensó, y me envió a avisarle al resto del clan sobre un peligro. Primer y último error. En ese mismo momento, nunca me imaginé que mi inocencia se perdería para siempre, y que de ser una niña normal, con ilusiones, sueños y gustos infantiles, pasaría a ser lo que soy._

_Al llegar a la sala, que estaba a oscuras, sentí que mis pies chapoteaban en un líquido más o menos espeso, me di cuenta de que el líquido provenía de la cocina. Cómo lo supe, no lo sé, pero al llegar, el horror de esa noche comenzaría: Mi tía, la mayor de todos los hermanos de mi padre, estaba siendo…estaba siendo…-aún siento escalofríos- ¡estaba siendo acuchillada salvajemente por una persona misteriosa! Aún siento el ruido del cuchillo de cocina, el mismo con el que mi madre solía cortar los pasteles que preparaba, atravesar la carne de mi tía, separarla de los huesos, haciendo que la sangre chorreara. No grité porque sentí que no debía de gritar, así que me fui a buscar ayuda, pero, al salir a buscar a mis demás familiares, me arrepentí inmediatamente, el patio que conectaba la casa principal con la del resto del clan se había convertido en un campo de batalla, aquí y allá veía a los intrusos atacando a mi clan, deseé poder ayudarles, pero, era demasiado ¡Sólo era una niña!_

_Mi prima, que era una feliz futura madre… ¡Dios, aún no puedo creerlo! Mi prima estaba siendo sostenida por uno, ¡Mientras el otro le arrancaba al feto de su vientre con su mano! Yo simplemente no podía creer que fuera posible eso, pero, fue horrible, yo, veía, no podía moverme, veía cómo cada uno de mis familiares eran masacrados, a unos les arrancaban la piel, a otros…a otros les sacaban cosas…incluso a mis abuelos los asesinaron cruelmente, y yo, yo era salpicada con la sangre de mi sangre, mi mirada demostraba terror puro, y lo que me hiso reaccionar, fue cuando, a medio metro de mí, a uno de mis primos de cuatro años, le cercenaban la cabeza con una maldad y un sadismo, la sangre me alcanzó, y veía claramente los ojos desorbitados de mi primito, y corrí. Corrí hasta donde estaba mi madre._

_Pero al llegar, ella puso a mi hermanito en mis brazos, me dio un beso en la frente, y me metió en un ropero. Desde ahí vi como…cómo…._

_¡Cómo era vejada sexualmente! Al principio ella dio una buena lucha, hasta creí que iba a ganar, pero…llegó alguien al que le decían Rikuto, y fácilmente traspasó la defensa de mi madre. Al quitarse la capucha lo vi…no lo podía creer, vi al que yo alguna vez quise como un segundo padre…¡MI TÍO HIRO! El hermano mayor de mi madre, ahí fue cuando empezó el sufrimiento físico de mi madre….y mi sufrimiento psicológico. El hombre atacó a mi madre con un Kunai, y le cortó los tendones de sus brazos, mi madre gritó, y yo le tapé los oídos a mi hermanito. Vi cómo mi madre era mancillada, cómo la utilizaban para su satisfacción los cuatro, cómo el maldito de mi tío se regocijaba con su dolor. Las ropas de mi madre fueron rasgadas, sus senos eran apretujados, rasguñados, mordidos hasta sangrar, ella gritaba, e intentaba que pararan, pero nunca se detuvieron. Su intimidad fue tomada por dos, la primera vez, mientras que los otros dos le recorrían el cuerpo con sus asquerosas lenguas y la lastimaban con sus armas, se masturbaban. Mi inocencia se perdía a cada segundo. Se iba junto con la dignidad de mi madre. _

_Sufría con ella._

_La sangre que le sacaban a mi madre salpicaba los alrededores de la que otrora fuera su cuarto, y afuera, los últimos gemidos y gritos de dolor se escuchaban. Cuando los bastardos terminaron, como dos horas después, tiraron el cuerpo totalmente irreconocible de mi madre como si fuera una muñeca, y se acercaron hasta el armario, cuando llegó mi padre._

_La batalla que sostuvo contra mi tío y sus hombres fue una de las más impactantes que había visto. La rabia, el dolor y la desesperación tomaron el control de las acciones de mi padre, y cometió un error, el último. Al responder a las provocaciones del bastardo del infierno, mi padre enloqueció, y supe que si te dejas dominar por tus emociones, mueres. Mi padre pronto fue acabado, cuando los que estaban afuera entraron a ayudar a su jefe, y mi hermano llegó. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Nos vieron a los tres, sonrieron, pero pronto llegó alguien que finalmente obligó a los asesinos a retirarse, nunca supe quien fue, pero no me importó. El cuerpo de mi padre estaba frío, el de mi madre, perdía su vida. Prometimos cuidarnos los tres, pero, cuando llegaron los guardias, y algunos de los compañeros de mi hermana Selene, nos sacaron a mi hermano, a Lexx y a mí._

_Yo no me acerqué, tenía miedo de los hombres, miedo de todos, y en la noche, vi a mi hermano Souta romper su promesa. El se fue, yo le rogué que se quedara, le hablé de la promesa de mi madre, pero no me escuchó. Me gritó que todo era mi culpa, que era culpa de Lexx y de él mismo, que mi "tío" debía pagar, y observé en silencio cómo se iba consumiendo por la oscuridad. Yo le dije que la venganza no era lo que mis padres hubieran querido, que ellos querían que viviéramos, que saliéramos adelante, y él…me dio una cachetada, la primera y última. La que definió nuestros caminos. Era sólo un niño de nueve años, y yo una de seis, éramos hermanos de sangre, pero nuestros caminos se separaron en ese mismo instante. Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y, despertando a Lexx, le grité que él ya no era mi hermano, él me dijo que nunca habíamos sido hermanos._

_Sus palabras dolieron. Pero la furia me cegó. Le dije que tenía razón, que él era un maldito estúpido que no vio el sacrificio hecho por mis padres para nosotros, y él se fue, siguió su camino. Fue la última vez que lo vi. Y todo se volvió oscuro a mí alrededor. Recuerdo que desperté en un cuarto pequeño, no supe dónde estaba hasta que apareció aquel que se volvería como un hermano nuevo para mí: Itachi. El me consoló y le conté todo lo que había pasado. Vivimos experiencias y momentos felices, pero él vivía en Konoha. Finalmente, encontré una pequeña casita deshabitada en una de las calles principales de mi aldea, y, junto con Lexx, me mudé ahí. Trabajé un poco, de mensajera y ayudando en los mercados, pero a una semana de mi separación con Itachi, pasó lo que me volvería una de las leyendas vivas de la aldea, desperté mi Kekkei Genkai: el ILYUKUGEN. Pasó por accidente, eran como las siete de la noche, yo estaba volviendo a casa luego de que me regalaran un libro de cocina y algunas cosas para mi hermanito, cuando un borracho se me atravesó, al verme, comenzó a molestarme, diciendo cosas sobre mi familia y me molesté. Con la voz más fría que una niña de seis años pueda tener, le dije que si no se callaba, lo iba a hacer sentir el infierno, él me miró a los ojos, y pasó algo, se quedó quieto, comenzó a sudar y pronto, empezaron los gritos, yo me extrañé, y me asusté. El gritaba que parara, que no quería estar ahí y que les ordenara que lo dejaran en paz. Los curiosos llegaban y se asustaban cuando veían cómo el hombre comenzaba a sangrar, como si le dieran de latigazos. Finalmente murió, y me tacharon de monstruo._

_Corrí aterrada, hasta que tropecé con Sakumo, el que se volvería mi segundo padre. Luego de una breve plática, me llevó con Lord Lunekage, y, para mi asombro, le pidió que le dejara entrenarme para ser Kunoichi, una de los trece. Lord Lunekage aceptó, y me preguntó si yo estaría dispuesta. Por supuesto que acepté encantada. Desde ese momento, yo misma cambié lentamente. Y me volví un prodigio. A los ocho años, mi sensei me llevó a los exámenes de la aldea, que se hacían para ver quiénes eran los trece candidatos a ser entrenados. Me llevé una agradable sorpresa al ver entre los candidatos a mi inseparable amigo. Él me había dado más apoyo que Itachi y Sakumo-sensei, y veía cómo me volvía cada vez más fría, más burlona, dejaba de ser una simple niña para transformarme en un arma. En la prueba quedó confirmado, yo ya no era la dulce niña, ahora era una asesina disfrazada de niña. ¿Por qué? Fácil. Porque yo comprendí aún antes que todos que el ser un shinobi requería dejar de ser una persona, para transformarse en un ninja. Sólo los que dejaban a un lado sus sentimientos sobrevivían. La esperanza y la amistad era lo único que debía de importarle a los héroes, pero mis ideas eran las mismas que Selene: ¿de qué servía la esperanza cuando estabas solo en una lucha? O te rindes y mueres como un verdadero ninja, o no te rindes y mueres como un imbécil. Mi lema era: "un guerrero de verdad nunca se rinde, mantiene su esperanza; pero un verdadero guerrero sabe reconocer la diferencia entre la derrota y la cobardía, cuando la batalla está perdida." En ese mismo examen, yo no fui una gennin, me promovieron a Chunnin enseguida. Sakumo decidió tomar otros dos pupilos, y los otros tres maestros a sus pupilos correspondientes. Por mi parte, decidí crear una personalidad que me permitiera mantener mi verdadero yo en secreto, no era conveniente que una niña de ocho años fuera vista como una asesina. Thor es el único que me conoce en realidad. Él y Saku, mi amiga. Shio, una Uchiha que iba a caer en los mismos pasos que Souta, fue otra elegida. Pero ni ella ni ninguno de los demás, excepto Thor, Saku, Hiroto y otros más sospechaba de mí. _

_A los diez años, y junto con mis amigos Thor Saku y Hiroto, fuimos promovidos a Cazadores Especiales Anbu, la élite secreta. Mis metas cada vez estaban más cerca. Mis únicos amigos son los otros once, e incluso Shio, pero no confío aún en ella, pues, a mi parecer, ella, aún no sabe lo que es sufrir. Muchos me tacharían de Bipolar, de psicótica o esquizofrénica, pero la verdad, es que yo soy la líder del escuadrón Beta, tal vez sólo seamos cuatro, pero somos los encargados de los interrogatorios. Los conocimientos que me transmitieran mis padres se mesclan con los aprendidos de mis experiencias. Tampoco Itachi se imagina mi verdadera cara. No lo niego, y lo vuelvo a repetir, Selene y yo somos iguales. Mi manejo de mi Ilyukugen, la psicología que utilizo sobre mis enemigos, la fuerza y la elegancia innata que poseo, así como mi velocidad, mi gran intuición y mis conocimientos, mi habilidad para manipular a los demás, y el ser tan desconfiada y burlona me han puesto en el primer lugar de la lista negra de muchos, y debo de admitirlo, adoro la sensación que te produce estar al filo de la batalla. ¿Sádica? ¿Enferma? No, sádica tal vez, porque cuando lo necesito, soy capaz de abandonar todas mis emociones para matar. La vida me hizo esto, pero aún conservo una calidez humana, mi hermanito es uno de los pocos privilegiados. _

_La excesiva cantidad de energía, las idioteces que digo y mi hiperactividad son mi disfraz, mi protección._

_¿Amor? Yo creo en él, y me gustaría sentirlo. Hay alguien a quien amo, no lo niego, pero no sé si sienta lo mismo. Importa, pero nunca cometeré el error de mezclarlo con mi trabajo._

_Las habilidades que poseo me han hecho ganarme mi apodo y mi slogan. Y ahora soy conocida. Intenten entenderme, los confundiré. Intenten desenredar mis secretos más profundos y oscuros, no lo lograrán._

_Por algo me llama…__**"LA MAESTRA DE LAS ILUSIONES, LA ASESINA DE LA NOCHE"**_

¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó?

He de admitir que es la primera vez que escribo algo así, así que no sé si me quedó bien o no. Principalmente, quise poner la historia detrás de varios de mis personajes, y estoy trabajando ahorita en el especial de Shio. La verdad, quise hacer esto para hacer un poco más oscuros a mis personajes, pues pienso que nadie es completamente feliz. Juzguen ustedes, y por favor, dejen sus comentarios, n.n

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y trataré de subir pronto el capítulo once del fic.

Saludos!


	13. Chapter 11

Lo sé, lo sé.¿Cómo es que aparezco sin vergüenza y así como si nada después de más de cinco meses sin actualizar? Y sí, también sé que no tengo perdón por haberles hecho esperar, pero…pero… ¡Lo juro, no fue mi culpa! Fue culpa de mi queridísima (noten el sarcasmo, por favor) escuela, primero: porque nos llegaron los exámenes demasiado rápido. Segundo, porque están dejando demasiada tarea. Tercero, mi madre me castigó…otra vez ¬¬. Y cuarto y más importante…no encontraba el tiempo necesario para continuar mi fic , y aparte me enfermé… ¡Y dos veces XD! Así que aquí estoy, después de parecer muerta por mucho tiempo, dispuesta a continuar y terminar esta historia, y no se preocupen, que aún no sé cómo y cuándo terminará éste fic XP

**DISCLAIMER: **y como siempre digo y decimos todos los autores…Naruto no me pertenece, sino a su creador, el fantástico Kishomoto-sama.

SIN MÁS NI MÁS MI HISTORIA, QUE ESPERO Y LES SIGA GUSTANDO…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**EL LEGADO DEL CLAN HARUNO**

CHAPTER 11: LAS EXPLICACIONES, UN DIFÍCIL RECORDATORIO Y... UN NUEVO ENEMIGO APARECE PARTE 1

Hiroto Haruno se encontraba sentado en un campo de entrenamiento algo destruido. Suspirando, agarró un par de pergaminos, se levantó, y realizó un par de sellos. Ante él, apareció un ser espectral con cabellos negros y ojos azul profundo, muy parecido a él en complexión y estatura, pero un aire de mayor edad le rodeaba.

-¿Te preocupa algo, Hiroto-kun?- Habló el espíritu, sin evitar una pequeña sonrisa (N/A: y si, como lo sospechan…éste es el inner de Hiroto. XP)

-No, ¿por qué habría de preocuparme por nada?

-Mmm…se te olvida que te conozco demasiado como para descifrar tus emociones, además de que –por si no te acuerdas- ¡vivo en tu cuerpo!- Terminó por gritarle con una venita en la frente y exasperado.

-Sí, sí. Lo que digas-dijo desinteresado el pelicafé. Aunque en realidad, su mente estaba en el día en el que su pequeña hermana había llegado:

/_FLASH BACK/_

_En ese momento llega Hiroto Haruno, quien al ver a su hermana menor, va hacia ella, la abraza y le dice-Bienvenida a casa, hermana- La pelirrosa no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero al sentir el abrazo apretarse aún más, sintió una sensación vagamente familiar, también se sintió segura y, sin saber cómo, se encontró llorando y regresando el abrazo, a medida que repetía sin cesar: __**Hermano, hermano,-**__ Finalmente se separaron ambos ojijades y se sonrieron. Hiroto limpió delicadamente las lágrimas del mentón de su hermanita, y la volvió a abrazar.-sí, soy yo…imoto-chan__**-**__ Volvieron a separarse y se miraron a los ojos, pero el sonido de unos pequeños aplausos, los interrumpen de su encuentro._

_-Awww, no hay duda de que son hermanos. Ni siquiera se conocían en persona y crean un reencuentro memorable.-Habló Luxiana, mientras se limpiaba una que otra lagrimita traicionera. Ambos Haruno se sonrojan y se separan, avergonzados de haberse olvidado que de tenían público._

_-No-no digas eso, Lux. Sabes que es mi hermana, y a pesar de no haber estado en el pasado con ella, planeo remendar eso, y construir nuevos lazos entre los dos para un futuro.-Habló feliz Hiroto. Sakura se maravilló por la personalidad tan tierna de su hermano mayor, y consideró que el haberse ido de Konoha fue lo mejor para ella._

_-Yo opino lo mismo, Aniki.-Finalizó la menor con una sonrisa, y sin separarse totalmente de su hermano._

_-Es bueno escuchar eso, pequeña. Y por lo pronto te asignaré al equipo de tus dos amigas, pues veo que las tres se llevan de maravilla.-Sentenció el Lunekage, viendo a los jóvenes frente a él con una sonrisa.-Tu nuevo maestro se llama Sakumo, aunque te advierto que entrenar con él no será fácil._

_-No se preocupe, Lunekage-sama. Me esforzaré lo mejor posible._

_-Hn, así se habla, Sakura- Intervino por primera vez Shio.-Al menos será agradable el tener a alguien normal en el equipo._

_-¿A qué te refieres con normal, Shio?_

_-A que ella no es una dramática de cuarta ni una estúpida.-Dijo burlona_

_-Ahhh. Si tu lo…¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy dramática!- Gritó la ofendida…haciendo un drama por lo mismo XDDDDDD Todos los presentes –incluso la Uchiha- se empezaron a reír de la Hansburn.- no es gracioso-Finalizó haciéndose la ofendida, cosa que al pelicafé se le hizo tierno, pero nadie notó el cambio en su mirada, excepto su pequeña hermana_

_-Y claro que yo te ayudaré a perfeccionar tu Kekkei genkai, Sakura- La volteó a ver Hiroto_

_-No se diga más. Sakura Haruno, aquí tienes tu protector de la aldea oculta de la Luna y…bienvenida- Le dijo el Lunekage, separándola de su hermano para darle un abrazo de bienvenida. Todos sonrieron ante el gesto…_

_/END FLASH BACK/_

Volviendo al presente, el pelicafé sonrió aún más al recordar que días después, Sakura comenzó a integrarse y a acostumbrarse a su Deatheye.

-¿Hiroto?

-No me pasa nada, Zeo, sólo recordaba.

-Bien, como digas. Pero basta de plática… ¿no vinimos aquí a entrenar?-Tono retador. Hiroto sonrió aceptando el reto de Zeo.

-Tienes razón.-Y ambos se lanzaron a una lucha de entrenamiento.

Mientras tanto, a muchos kilómetros de ahí, tres chicas y un chico se encontraban parados alrededor de un quinto chico, que estaba inconsciente.

-Ahhh, ¿por qué aún no despierta? –Se quejó el único varón presente (N/A: Aclarando, el único varón despierto.) –Empiezo a sospechar que sólo se burla de nosotros…-murmuró con rencor hacia el azabache inconsciente y viéndolo con ojos entrecerrados. Pero un puño estrellándose en su cabeza lo dejó en el suelo revolcándose de dolor (N/A: cof, cof, exagerado cof, cof)

-No seas exagerado (N/A: ¿ven? XDDDDD) es obvio que después de haberse enfrentado a cierta flor de cerezo iba a quedar así.-Lux señaló con un gesto de cabeza a cierta chunnin pelirrosa

-A mi mo me vean. Él tuvo la culpa, ¿quién le manda a ser tan estúpido como para poner resistencia y entorpecernos nuestra misión?

-Eh, no lo sé, tal vez… ¿Su maestro Orochigay?-Sugirió "inocentemente" la pelinegra.

Shio reprimió una risilla al notar el tono molesto de su amiga, pero como no quería arruinar su "imagen", ocultó la risa con una tos fingida. Sin darse cuenta de ello, Sasuke poco a poco abrió los ojos, algo extrañado por oír voces desconocidas, al menos para él. Para su desgracia, hubo una personita que sí notó su despertar

-¡¿ven? ¡¿Ven? ¡Les dije que estaba fingiendo el desgraciado!-cual esposa sufrida y recuperado "mágicamente" del golpezote que le dieron de regalo. Thor se levantó mientras señalaba al pelinegro con el dedo y con los ojos entrecerrados. Sasuke se trató de levantar, pero notó dos cosas: uno, que estaba atado de manos y brazos; y dos, que le dolía terriblemente la pierna derecha. Con eso, imágenes de lo que pasó antes de quedar inconsciente vinieron a su mente, haciendo que recordara todo lo sucedido.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa, grandísimo baka!- gritó Sakura, con una mano en su pecho e intentando regularizar los latidos de su corazón, pues el despertar de su ex compañero la tenía algo nerviosa, y sumándole a que los gritos de Thor agarraron a las tres con la guardia baja, pues…

-¿¡Qué acaso quieres matarnos de un infarto, Imbécil!-se unió al regaño la pelinegra, quien volvió a dejar K.O a su queridísimo (N/A: noten el sarcasmo, por favor) mejor amigo con un nuevo coscorrón en la cabeza. Sasuke vio todo sin entender, pero de algo estaba convencido: para que su ex compañera de equipo, Sakura, -alias "la molestia"- estuviera lejos de Konoha sólo significaba una cosa: cosa de la cual no estaba ni sospechando el inicio (N/A: no pregunten. Ni yo sé porqué escribí eso) Shio sólo suspiró, acomodando sus Kunais y Shuriken en su portakunais.

-Tranquilo, esto es así a diario, Sasuke.-Comentó la pelimorada, provocando que el susodicho la volteara a ver, algo confundido.

-Hn, ¿y a mí que me importa lo que hagan con su vida? Suéltame ahora y tal vez les perdone la vida-Dijo Sasuke tratando de sonar amenazador, cosa que no estaba logrando, pues la Haruno y la Hansburn junto con Miyazaki (Thor) comenzaron a reírse, primero levemente, pero cuando los tres cruzaron miradas…en vez de reírse se estaban ahogando a base de carcajadas demasiado ruidosas, provocando que los ojinegros los vieran con varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿Tú?-preguntó burlona Lux cuando se calmó un poco-¡Qué buen chiste, mocoso!-Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada.

-Como si fueras capaz de matarnos tú solo. ¿O tengo que recordarte quien fue quien recibió una paliza de MI parte? –_**No tendrías oportunidad alguna contra nosotros, uchiha, jajaja-**_

_**-**__eso es muy cierto, concuerdo contigo Shannaro…jajajaja-_

_-_Auch, y eso fue un golpe directo al orgullo de nuestro pequeño prisionero. No, no, no, yo que tú amigo…-negó el peli marrón burlándose y restregándole en la cara al menor que no podría tocarles ni un pelo en ese momento. Sasuke sólo fingió que no le importaba, y les dedicó a todos una fría mirada de advertencia. La uchiha no pudo evitar reír dentro de sí misma, pues los recuerdos de su primo menor le mostraban una actitud muy diferente a la actual, pero no demostró –como siempre- sus emociones.

Lux y Thor, que la conocían bien, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno…ya que nuestro prisionero está despierto, es hora de volver a casa, llevarlo a las prisiones, llevar el reporte al Lord, irnos a nuestros respectivos hogares…y hacer lo que siempre hacemos.

-Ósea…-La miró la pelirrosa

-Como hoy es viernes… ¡Nos vamos de parranda! Y hoy le toca aquí a mi comadre Shio pagar.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que pienso ir con ustedes bola de borrachos a gastar MI dinero en algo para nada productivo?

-Porque somos tus amigos, nos quieres mucho y… ¡Porque si no lo haces le diré a Sakumo-sensei que te ponga en la guardia con Thor y los gemelos Shinji y Takeshi!-Shio la miró con cara de "y eso a mí me tiene que importar porque…?"

-Hmp

-Pero, pero, pero…ándale, no seas malita, por favor, sólo por este viernes, hazlo por mí, ¿sí?(N/A: ¿soy yo o eso sonó como a Quico de "el chavo del 8"? [*], XDDDD)

-Hmp-una mirada de corderito degollado-Oh. ¡Bien! Pero sólo por hoy. Y quiero que ME LO PAGES.

-¡Kyaa! ¡Gracias, gracias! Te juro que te lo pagaré…en cuanto cierta personita me page los 2000 yenes que me debe-Comentó "al aire" viendo de reojo a cierto peli marrón, quien se hizo el desentendido silbando distraídamente.

-_**y se llaman a sí mismos la élite de la aldea de la luna…no quiero ni saber cómo eran cuando eran simples gennin.**_

_**-**__Totalmente de acuerdo, Shannaro. Totalmente de acuerdo…_

-_genial, ahora estoy bajo el poder de dos imbéciles, la molestia de konoha y una chica que se me hace familiar… ¿cómo rayos fue que pudieron derrotar a Orochimaru y al inútil de Kabuto? ¿Y cómo fue que permití que un estorbo que sólo sabe llorar me derrotara? Tsk, me vengaré. Aún tengo que eliminar a Itachi, y nadie me convencerá de lo contrario._

En otro lado…

-Más te vale que me consigas esos pergaminos, Pain. Porque si no, te juro que tú ocuparás el lugar de esos malditos Haruno. Tú y toda tu estúpida organización. ¿Fui claro?

-Hai. No se preocupe, nosotros le traeremos los pergaminos.-

-Bien. No quiero fallos. –Un extraño hombre con una gabardina negra y una máscara de Oni cubriendo su rostro le dio la espalda al líder de Akatsuki, y salió de la cueva. Cuando se aseguró de que ya no había nadie que le escuchara, hizo un jutsu de invocación, y ante él aparecieron veinte perros bastante grandes, con ojos rojos y algo esqueléticos

-Vayan y eliminen a esos estúpidos Anbu de la aldea de la luna. No quiero que ningún obstáculo retrase mis planes.

-Grr, Arf (N/A: lo sé, los sonidos animales son patéticos… y pondré la traducción)_ entendido, amo.-_Gruñó el perro más grande y aterrador. A un nuevo gruñido, los veinte animales desaparecieron, seguidos de siete sombras humanas.

-Recuerden…tráiganme a la pequeña Haruno con vida…-con unos sellos, el hombre de la máscara desapareció.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pronto, después de su pequeña discusión, los cinco jóvenes se pusieron en camino hacia su hogar.

_**-no entiendo porqué nosotras tenemos que hacernos cargo de este teme. Además, odio la forma en la que nos mira, como si fuéramos escoria a su lado. **_

_-pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Shio está a cargo, y no quiero enfrascarme en una pelea sin sentido._

_**-Ush, pero ¿ya viste como no ve? Cómo si fuera nuestra culpa el que ahora esté con nosotros.**_

_**-**__Emm…creo que sí fue nuestra culpa. Si nosotras no lo hubiéramos enfrentado, él no estaría aquí-_De reojo, lo analizó con la mirada, y notó varios cambios en el azabache.-_aunque…este tiempo que no lo he visto le ha sentado bien. Sigue teniendo ese aire atractivo y… ¡¿pe-pero porqué estoy pensando en esto! _

_-__**Sakura… ¿qué te pasa? ¿¡Cómo puedes pensar eso de ese baka, bueno para nada que nos hizo sufrir?**_

_**-**__N-no lo sé. No sé qué es lo que pasa conmigo…-_Pero una voz la sacó de su conversación mental

_-_Ya era hora de que me hicieras caso, molestia-Comentó el uchiha fríamente.

-¿qué es lo que quieres, Uchiha?

-Saber a dónde me llevan. ¿Acaso tuvieron que contratar a alguien para localizarme y llevarme de vuelta a Konoha?-Preguntó burlón. Sakura bufó bastante molesta

-Ya te dije que no vamos a ese lugar. No te creas tan importante, porque a mí me vale lo que te pase. Simplemente necesitamos información que tú puedes darnos.

-Eso no era lo que decías antes. O acaso tengo que recordarte los tiempos en los que besabas el suelo por donde pisaba. Y ¿por qué crees tú que les ayudaría a una bola de inútiles como lo son tus amiguitos?

-Lo harás quieras o no, uchiha. Lo harás, quieras o no-Dijo la chica con un tono bastante misterioso y con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-No lo creo, Sa-ku-ra-Le respondió en tono retador el pelinegro.

Pero pronto tuvieron que pararse, pues los mayores se habían detenido y miraban el lugar algo nerviosos.

-¿Chicos? ¿Qué pasa?

-Parece que nos siguen.-Declaró Shio

-¿Quién?

-No lo sé, pero está tratando de ponernos una emboscada. Son varios Chackras, y muy poderosos.-Contestó Thor, bastante serio

-La aldea no está lejos, pero si nos están siguiendo, no podemos ir hacia allá, podríamos provocar que descubran la localización exacta.-Dijo la pelinegra igual de seria que los otros dos.

-Entonces tendremos que luchar. Esto ya se está volviendo cansado.

-Tranquila, Sakura. Con que uno de nosotros vaya a la aldea y de la alarma mientras los demás entretenemos a nuestros enemigos, todo estará bien.

-Entonces…que vaya Thor. Es el más difícil de perseguir gracias a su naturaleza de chackra y a que conoce los atajos.

-Bien. ¿Me llevo al mocoso?-Todos miraron a Sasuke.

-Mmm, no me parece una buena idea. Será mejor que nosotras lo protejamos.

-Hn, no necesito que me protejan.- Todos lo miraron de nuevo, y no le hicieron mucho caso.

-Entonces está decidido. ¿Listos?-Preguntó Sakura, bastante ansiosa por una batalla.

-Hai- Fue la afirmación de los demás. Todos se pusieron en posición. Pronto, sintieron los misteriosos Chackras acercarse, y unos aullidos se escucharon provenientes por todos lados.

-_Genial. Perros del infierno. Esto no es bueno-_Fue el pensamiento de Sakura. Unos aplausos también se escucharon después, una neblina cubrió lentamente el área, y una voz desconocida se escuchó.

-Pero qué tenemos aquí. Oh, pero si son cinco niñitos. Jeje, esto será pan comido…

-Sal y no seas cobarde-Respondió a la provocación Sakura.-No creas que te será fácil deshacerte de nosotros.

-Vaya, qué sorpresa…si es la pequeña hija de los Haruno. No creí que seguirías viva, mocosa.-Ante esto, Sasuke se extrañó bastante-¿_de qué está hablando este tipo? ¿Acaso es tan importante el apellido Haruno?_

_-_Tú qué sabes de mi familia, cobarde.

-Ya veremos quién es el cobarde ahora, Haruno…-Unas figuras desconocidas rodearon a los ninjas.-¡Ataquen!-Y una jauría de perros bastante tenebrosos apareció de la nada, lanzándose sobre sus sorprendidas víctimas…

CONTINUARÁ…

-(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Demasiado corto, lo sé. Pero no se preocupen, que prometo (ahora sí) actualizar más rápido n.n

Y pronto verán lo que muchos han estado esperando: los jutsus secretos del clan Haruno!

Recuerden que se aceptan críticas, tomatazos y demás XP Pero espero no haberles decepcionado y disculpen de nuevo mi horrible atraso ^^

Saludos a todos! Cuídense mucho!


	14. ANUNCIONO NO ME MATEN!

Hola a todos! No saben cómo me avergüenzo de mí misma por mi horrorosa tardanza.

Sé que muchos esperaban la continuación de este fic (yo igual me estaba apresurando todo lo que podía, pero el universo conspira en mi contra… ¡Lo juro! D:) pero primero tuve un bloqueo…y luego me di cuenta de que cometí muchos errores, así que decidí iniciar una nueva versión de mi fic "El legado del clan Haruno".

No se preocupen, esta vez me comprometo a terminar la nueva versión, con capítulos más largos, más llenos de acción y dejaré de irme por las ramas, ya que mis ideas al fin han quedado claras, y por supuesto, haré todo lo posible por no decepcionarlos. El fic se llamará igual, con sólo un V2 para diferenciarla ;D

Muchisimas gracias a todos los que han seguido mi primer fic, por sus alertas, favoritos y comentarios, no saben cómo me motivan. Espero que puedan perdonarme por mi decisión y que la historia editada sea de su agrado.

Muchos besos y abrazos, cuídense mucho y ojalá me hagan llegar sus opiniones. Si tengo suerte, subo hoy mismo el prólogo, y si no, será mañana.

Adiós!


End file.
